Admiradora secreta
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Tras vencer a Voldemort, Harry se ha vuelto melancólico. Pero el destino le guarda más de una sorpresa: Una admiradora secreta que le envía cartas y el hecho de que su mejor amiga ha decidido ignorarle. ¿Qué puede estar afectando a Hermione?


**Nota de la autora: **Viernes 26 de enero de 2007.

Aquí vamos con otro Oneshot. Espero que os guste. A quien aún no me conozca, debo avisarle que soy de esas autoras a las que les gusta hacer fics largos. Sean Oneshots o series es muy raro que yo escriba un fic corto. Luego que nadie se queje de la longitud, como decimos en mi país, "El que avisa no es traidor" y tú ya estás avisado/a. Aviso también que como no me sé los nombres de los padres de Hermione (ni siquiera recuerdo si alguna vez los nombraron en los libros) me los he inventado. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Música Recomendada:**

Mientras sea instrumental y bonita, cualquiera vale. Recomiendo por ejemplo la sonata del Claro de Luna del genial Beethoven. Además de alguna banda sonora que sea bonita y romántica. Normalmente suelo recomendar la de El último samuray y Memorias de una Geisha. La segunda sobre todo no es que sea bonita sino mágica además de preciosa. Pero cada persona tiene sus gustos así que lo dejo a vuestra elección.

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Con guión y letra normal: diálogo de los personajes.

- Con cursiva y comillas: las cartas que recibe Harry.

* * *

"**Admiradora secreta."**

Era cerca de las siete y media de la mañana cuando Harry Potter abrió los ojos. Hacía un frío de perros, estaban en pleno diciembre y la nieve reinaba en el lugar.

Hogwarts estaba precioso, cubierto de un manto tan blanco que parecía irreal. Quedaban sólo dos semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad, y al igual que los otros seis años anteriores, él suponía que los pasaría solo en el castillo mientras sus dos mejores amigos se irían para estar unos días en familia.

Harry siempre había extrañado la presencia de sus padres, pero desde que año y medio atrás perdió a Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios, lo que más echaba en falta era la compañía de su padrino. Y aunque tenía que admitirse así mismo que sus dos mejores amigos procuraban no dejarle solo, por mucho tiempo que pasaran juntos, no podían llenar un vacío perpetuo que sentía el moreno en su interior.

Lo que más echaba en falta era la compañía de Ginny, sobre todo después de haberla dejado el curso pasado para protegerla de Voldemort.

Gracias a Ron, Hermione y otros miembros del E.D. que le ayudaron a reunir los últimos Horcruxes, pudo vencer al loco más peligroso que jamás había conocido.

Pero no sin pagar un precio muy alto, pues muchas fueron las personas asesinadas en nombre de aquel tirano.

Le daba lo mismo que hubiese pasado cinco meses desde la muerte de Voldemort, Harry aún se seguía culpando por todas las pérdidas que tuvieron lugar en la batalla.

Aún recordaba lo sorprendido que se quedó cuando vio a Ron, su padre, los gemelos y Ginny presentarse en el lugar y empezar a combatir contra los mortífagos.

La verdad era que gracias a ellos y la ayuda de Hermione, pudieron destruir a todos los seguidores de Voldemort. Y aunque la batalla final tuvo lugar entre él y el mago tenebroso, eso no le impidió a Voldemort asesinar a Arthur, los gemelos y Ginny.

Cuando Harry la vio caer al suelo de manera fulminante tras recibir el "Avada Kedavra" creyó que se volvería loco de dolor y rabia.

Pero fue gracias a toda esa energía, que pudo lanzar un ataque fulminante que ni siquiera Voldemort pudo evitar.

Luego se desmayó preso del agotamiento y cuando despertó se encontró en una cama de hospital con la única compañía de su mejor amiga.

Que a pesar de todo, estaba a su lado, como siempre lo había estado desde que Ron y él decidieron hacerse amigo de ella.

Hermione le contó lo ocurrido después de que él se desmayara. Cómo ella y Ron usaron la magia para crear un trasladador que sirvió de transporte para los tres.

Le contó también que aparecieron en mitad del centro de Londres y que ella le llevó al hospital más cercano teniendo la prudencia de quitarle la túnica de mago antes de entrar en el hospital muggle más importante de la ciudad.

Le dijo que en cuanto comenzaron a atenderle, ella volvió a usar el trasladador para volver con Ron al lugar de la batalla, usar de nuevo la magia para transportar los cuerpos de los familiares de Ron, acompañarle hasta la Madriguera y después de darle el pésame a la señora Weasley, emplear otra vez el aparato mágico para poder regresar lo antes posible al hospital.

Ella también le dijo que había llamado a sus padres para que corriesen con los gastos médicos, por lo que él no debía preocuparse de nada que no fuese recuperarse cuanto antes.

Harry supo luego por Ron, que Hermione también fue ingresada en el mismo hospital, colocada en una habitación contigua a la de él, y que durante las dos semanas y media que pasaron los dos recuperándose de sus heridas, ella no dejó de preguntar cómo evolucionaba él, cada vez que algún médico o alguna enfermera entraban a cambiarle el suero o darle de comer mientras ella era incapaz de usar sus manos, pues habían sido vendadas tras curarle las grietas sangrantes que habían tenido.

Ron no supo explicarle el por qué de las grietas, pero le dijo que él creía que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de haber usado la magia más de lo que debía.

Harry no lo entendía, y Ron le dijo que Hermione había quedado muy malherida tras la batalla, que estaba más que pálida y que pese a todo, había sacado fuerzas de no se sabe dónde, para crear el trasladador, transportar a Harry, la familia muerta de Ron y luego volver al hospital donde se desmayó nada más llegar y decir "ayuda" al primer médico que tuvo delante.

Gracias a que sus padres ya habían llegado, ella pudo ser atendida con rapidez, facilitando ellos mismos todos los datos que los médicos quisieron preguntar.

Luego ella fue llevada al quirófano donde atendieron y curaron las tres heridas sangrantes que tenía ella a la altura del pecho derecho, el abdomen y el codo izquierdo.

Como los médicos no eran magos, no pudieron evitar que quedasen cicatrices. Ron le dijo que no las había visto pero que los padres de Hermione le habían dicho que cuando ella las viera, lo más probable fuese que se sintiese acomplejada. Por lo que Harry pudo suponer que no serían una visión agradable.

Lo que Harry no sabía sin embargo, era que Hermione había estado a punto de morir. Pues debido a la gran pérdida de sangre que sufrió durante y después de la batalla, unido al esfuerzo empleado en usar la magia para todo el asunto del trasladador más lo que hizo antes de regresar al hospital, habían gastado gran parte de sus energías y fue por eso que al llegar, se desmayó tras pedir ayuda.

Tampoco supo él, que ella había sufrido un paro cardíaco en la sala de operaciones y mucho menos supo que después de ser reanimada con el electro-shock, ella cayó en un coma que la mantuvo en otro mundo durante dos días seguidos. Afortunadamente, no había sufrido daños neuronales, por lo que cuando despertó, su cerebro y capacidades motoras e intelectuales, estaban intactos. Pero eso era algo que no sólo no sabía Harry, porque tampoco Ron tenía noticia de ello.

Ya que los padres de Hermione no quisieron contarle nada al pelirrojo cuando apareció en el hospital muggle para interesarse por sus dos mejores amigos.

Kate y John Granger consideraron que Ron había sufrido bastante por la pérdida de gran parte de su familia para encima decirle que su mejor amiga había estado a punto de morir.

Pero Ron no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, en su interior lo sabía, pues había visto el aspecto de Hermione además de escuchar claramente cómo respiraba con dificultad cada vez que usaba algún hechizo para levantar cada uno de los cuerpos sin vida de Arthur, Fred, George y Ginny.

También la había visto toser sangre tras crear el trasladador, había contemplado claramente cómo las palmas de sus manos se agrietaban dejando caer gotas púrpura al suelo. Había oído el sincero pésame que le dio a su madre además del que le dio a él.

Había sentido el dolor que ella tenía en su cuerpo, uno tan grande como para dificultarle hasta el hecho de abrazarle, pero a pesar del dolor ella lo hizo, justo después de decirle "lo siento mucho Ron" y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de despedirse y volver a tocar el trasladador para regresar cuanto antes al hospital donde estaba Harry.

A pesar de desconocer todos esos detalles, Harry y Ron sabían que estaban en eterna deuda con Hermione por todo lo que había hecho ella siempre por ellos. Y desde que empezaron el último curso en Hogwarts, Ron cambió de manera drástica su relación amistosa con ella.

Ya no discutía, ni siquiera intentaba llevarle la contraria. Hacía de todo menos disgustarla. Eso era algo que Harry notaba claramente.

El hecho de no oír discutir a sus dos mejores amigos era algo que le aliviaba bastante, pero también le hacía sentirse algo raro, pues durante seis años de intensa convivencia junto a ellos, se había acostumbrado al hecho de ver discutir a Ron y Hermione cada día.

Ahora, cinco meses después de la muerte de Voldemort, y sólo cuatro tras empezar el último curso en el colegio, dirigido por Minerva McGonagall tras la muerte de Dumbledore el curso pasado, Harry sentía que estaba llegando al final de una etapa importante en su vida.

Desconocía qué le deparaba el futuro, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenía a Ginny para poder crear uno junto a ella, le daba lo mismo lo que pudiera venir.

Cuando estaba con sus amigos, intentaba ocultar su apatía todo lo que podía, pero sabía que ellos conocían su dolor interno sin que él dijese nada.

Mientras pasaban los días y se acercaba la Navidad, Harry se volvió más melancólico de lo que había estado desde que empezó el curso escolar.

Ron intentaba animarle todo lo que podía, pero ni siquiera sus bromas eran capaces de conseguirlo, sobre todo porque ya no tenían la alegría de antaño y Harry sabía que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de haber perdido a su padre, sus dos hermanos favoritos y su única hermana.

No, ni Harry ni Ron eran los mismos de siempre, la única integrante del trío que parecía seguir con ganas de vivir la vida era Hermione.

Aunque ella también había cambiado en algo, su obsesión por el estudio. Seguía siendo la primera del colegio, pero ya no reñía a sus dos mejores amigos por no hacer los deberes a tiempo o no estudiar lo bastante. Sí, la batalla final había hecho mella en los tres de distintas maneras, pero todos habían quedado marcados de alguna forma.

En el caso de Harry, era la melancolía continua, en el de Ron, el ser más maduro y preocuparse más de los sentimientos ajenos, sobre todo los de su mejor amiga, a la que le debía no sólo el haber podido enterrar a cuatro miembros de su familia sino el hecho de que aún tuviera junto a él al mejor amigo que había tenido jamás.

Además, se había vuelto muy protector con ella, y cada vez que él la notaba cansada por algo, se desvivía por intentar que descansara o que estuviera cómoda en el lugar donde estuvieran.

Harry miraba a Ron como si no pudiese creerse que fuese el mismo chico que se había tirado seis años buscándole las cosquillas a la que ahora parecía ser su protegida intocable.

También sabía que él no lo hacía con otra intención que fuese la de cuidarla, pero a veces sentía verdadera rabia cuando le veía acercarse demasiado a ella.

Como cuando Ron se sentaba al lado de Hermioe y usaba algún cojín del sofá rojo de la sala común de Gryffindor para ponerlo tras la cabeza de ella. O cuando se ofrecía a darle algún masaje en los hombros cuando la veía frotárselos por haber cargado demasiados libros.

Él sabía que Ron hacía todo eso para demostrarle a Hermione lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella, pero también consideraba innecesaria toda esa atención hacia ella.

Al fin y al cabo, años atrás nunca lo había hecho. ¿Por qué ahora sí si después de todo lo único que ella había hecho era ayudarle a transportar los cuerpos sin vida de sus familiares?. Y contando con todas las veces en que años atrás ella les había salvado a los dos de más de una situación peliaguda, Harry no consideraba lógico ni normal el que Ron se hubiese vuelto tan servicial con Hermione cuando antaño le costaba hasta darle las gracias por haberle salvado el culo.

Aún así, Harry sabía también que Ron seguía viéndola como su mejor amiga, porque había una chica que ya había despertado el interés del pelirrojo. Una que Harry conocía desde hacía dos cursos y que era conocida por todo el colegio como "Lunática Lovegood".

Harry sabía también que Ron iba a invitar a Luna a pasar la nochebuena en La Madriguera y que eso era una clara señal de que el pelirrojo no la veía como una simple chica que pudiera atraerle sino como la futura mujer que podría compartir su vida. De ahí el interés por presentársela cuanto antes a su madre, su hermano Bill, Charlie y Fleur, que tras casarse con él había llegado a ser como la nueva hermana adoptiva de Ron.

En el momento en que Ron llegó diciéndole que Luna había aceptado pasar la navidad con él, el humor del pelirrojo parecía ser tan alegre como lo fue años atrás cuando se reía casi por cualquier cosa. Pero Ron no era el único que estaba empezando a experimentar cambios positivos en su vida personal, porque Harry también.

Unos días después de que Ron y Luna fuesen la nueva pareja oficial de Hogwarts, Harry supo que tenía una admiradora secreta. Una chica que no sólo le escribía cartas preciosas diciéndole lo mucho que le admiraba sino que además, parecía conocerle muy bien, pues sabía determinados detalles que él jamás había contado a nadie que no fuesen Ron y Hermione.

En un principio pensó que podría ser ella la autora de las cartas pero no creía que fuese posible sobre todo porque la letra no se parecía en nada a la de su mejor amiga y principalmente porque él no veía que Hermione le tratase distinto a como siempre lo había hecho.

Lo único que había cambiado ella con respecto a él era que ya no le reñía cuando no hacía sus deberes a tiempo. Respecto así misma, no había cambiado en casi nada, sólo en el vestir. Parecía que le daba vergüenza ponerse camisas de manga corta. Años atrás, siempre las había llevado bajo el jersey que se quitaba en cuanto estaban los tres delante del fuego de la sala común. Pero desde lo del hospital, Hermione se había negado en rotundo a enseñar sus brazos delante de sus dos mejores amigos.

Por mucho que tanto Harry como Ron la animasen a usar manga corta, ella no quería. Decía que la cicatriz que tenía en su brazo izquierdo era la peor de las tres que tenía en el cuerpo y que no quería enseñársela a nadie pues si ella misma la consideraba repugnante, a ellos también se lo parecería. Por mucho que ellos le insistiesen en que no sería así, ella seguía sin cambiar de opinión. Así que bajo el jersey, continuaba llevando manga larga y cada vez que se ponía cerca del fuego tenía que alejarse cada cierto tiempo sino quería derretirse.

En una ocasión, Ron intentó levantarle un poco las mangas de su camisa, él sólo quería subirlas hasta antes de llegar al codo, pero en el momento en que Hermione le vio intentarlo, pegó tal grito de pánico y se levantó con tanto ímpetu del sofá, que incluso Harry se asustó. Luego ella se puso a respirar muy rápido y de forma entrecortada mientras miraba a Ron moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y diciéndole de forma enérgica con voz nerviosa "No vuelvas a hacerlo".

Ron se disculpó unas tres veces, y lo habría hecho muchas más si ella no le hubiese dicho que se detuviera. Pero aunque él le prometió no volver a intentarlo, ella no consintió en sentarse de nuevo a su lado. Sino que se mantuvo alejada de los dos a una distancia lo suficientemente prudencial como para que ellos no pudiesen tocarle no sólo las mangas de la camisa sino cualquier otra parte de su ropa o incluso cuerpo.

Un poco después, ella dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación de prefecta, pues ése había sido el último cambio drástico en la vida escolar de Hermione Granger. Ser no sólo prefecta de Gryffindor sino además tener una habitación para ella sola.

Una que según había comentado, era lo suficientemente grande como para que los tres viviesen juntos los cinco meses que quedaban de curso. Ron había bromeado con ella diciéndole que podrían organizar alguna fiesta pero ella había puesto tal cara de susto al oírlo que él no tardó nada en decirle que no iba en serio.

Aún así, ella se atrevió una noche a invitarles a los dos a dormir allí, preparando además una sorpresa para Ron. La que había propiciado que él y Luna se hicieran novios, pues sin ella decirle nada a su amigo, había invitado a la rubia a esa "fiesta de pijamas" improvisada. Luna sabía de sobras que Ron estaría allí, así que se llevó el pijama que mejor le sentaba para poder impresionarle.

Hermione podría decir que la idea de Luna funcionó, no sólo porque a Ron se le cayó la mandíbula en el instante en que la vio salir del cuarto de baño ataviada con un bonito y sencillo camisón de seda negro que no mostraba nada indecente pero que hacía parecer a la rubia como una mujer más que atractiva. Cuando ella y Ron se metieron en el baño y salieron un rato después con los pelos algo revueltos, Hermione supo que habían hecho algo más que hablar.

Ella condujo a Luna a uno de los dos dormitorios que tenía la estancia. Diciéndole de manera discreta que la cama era de matrimonio por lo que podía compartirla con alguien que no fuese ella, pues en un principio ella y Luna dormirían juntas.

La rubia se sonrojó bastante debido a la timidez que sintió ante la insinuación de Hermione, pero la castaña se la había hecho sabiendo lo muy enamorada que estaba Luna de Ron desde hacía tiempo, así que Luna finalmente admitió que prefería dormir con Ron antes que con ella. Después de todo, Luna sabía que Hermione quería verles juntos y que por ese motivo y no otro, la había invitado aquella noche.

Tras pasar un rato jugando algunos juegos que les hicieron reír bastante, decidieron irse a la cama. Hermione se metió en la habitación con Luna, y tras haber hablado con ella, decidió que si "Mahoma no iba a la montaña, la montaña iría a Mahoma".

Así que tras decirle a Luna que iba al baño a lavarse los dientes, salió de la habitación en busca de Ron, que estaba haciendo lo que supuestamente iba a hacer ella. Cuando él terminó, ella le dijo que Luna estaba coladísima por él desde hacía tiempo, que sabía que a él también le gustaba ella y que si quería dormir con Luna aquella noche, a ella le parecería bien pues sólo quería verle feliz y sabía que con Luna lo sería.

Ron pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos pero finalmente le dio las gracias a Hermione con un abrazo y se fue en busca de la rubia. Por lo que Hermione supo días después gracias a Luna, aquella noche había sido la mejor para la vida de aquella chica que siempre había sido muy incomprendida por los demás.

Luna le dijo que ellos no hicieron nada más que hablar de sus sentimientos, besarse unas cuantas veces y finalmente dormir en los brazos del otro. Pero también le dijo, que esperaba que llegase el día en que ella y Ron diesen ese gran paso en la vida de toda pareja amorosa.

Hermione no pudo más que sentirse muy feliz por ellos dos, al menos ellos, podían estar con la persona a la que ambos querían. Ella sin embargo, no tuvo la noche agradable que le hubiera gustado tener. Principalmente porque discutió con Harry, algo que no solía hacer con normalidad.

Todo sucedió en el momento en que ella entró en el otro dormitorio que quedaba libre y le dijo la buena noticia sobre que Ron y Luna se habían hecho pareja. Luego se despidió de él para irse al sofá de la salita de estar, pero Harry la vio y antes de que ella pudiera tumbarse en él, su mejor amigo le dijo que entrase inmediatamente en el dormitorio y se acostara en la cama pues él dormiría en el sofá ya que la habitación era de ella y no de él, pese a las protestas de Hermione, al final, ella no tuvo más opción que obedecer mientras escuchaba a Harry darle las buenas noches y luego cerrar la puerta para irse al sofá de la salita de estar que tenía ella fuera del dormitorio.

Hermione tardó cerca de dos horas en poder conciliar el sueño. Mayormente porque le atormentaba la sola idea de haber discutido con Harry. Ni Ron ni tampoco el propio Harry lo sabían, pero desde lo sucedido en la batalla final, la preocupación que ella sentía hacia el bienestar de Harry no es que hubiese crecido sino que se había hecho gigantesco. Si Ron hacía lo imposible porque ella se sintiese a gusto, ella se comía la cabeza una y otra vez pensando en todas las cosas que podían hacer a Harry infeliz.

Sabía que la principal era la muerte de Ginny pero también sabía que a él no le gustaba discutir con Ron o ella. Por algo eran las dos personas vivas más cercanas a él. Tras volver a intentar coger una postura cómoda sin conseguirlo, ella llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a poder dormirse hasta haber hablado con Harry y comprobado de paso si él estaba bien o si por el contrario seguía intranquilo.

Así que se levantó y tras ponerse su bata, salió del dormitorio acercándose al sofá donde descansaba su mejor amigo. Al oír su respiración tranquila y calmada, supo que estaba dormido, por lo que no tuvo más opción que volver a la habitación y acostarse. Esta vez sí pudo conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente, ella hablaría con él y comprobaría de paso que Harry volvía a estar tan bien con ella como lo había estado siempre, aunque la mirada melancólica que tenía desde la muerte de Ginny, aún seguía ahí.

Unos días después de eso, Ron comunicó que Luna había aceptado pasar la navidad con él y su familia. Hermione se mostró encantada con la noticia y le dijo que esperaba que todo fuese tan bien como él deseaba. Él se lo agradeció con un abrazo y luego desapareció en busca de Luna, pues había quedado con ella para dar un paseo por los terrenos nevados.

Ella sin embargo, no había quedado con nadie, así que se fue a cumplir sus obligaciones de prefecta para luego almorzar junto a Harry y Ron en el Gran Comedor, como siempre hacía, y finalmente dirigirse a la Sala Común a contemplar el fuego.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con su mejor amigo leyendo lo que claramente era una carta. Cuando ella se sentó a su lado y preguntó quién la enviaba, él le dijo que no lo sabía pero que venía de parte de una supuesta admiradora secreta. Ella le dijo entonces que prefería irse para dejarle privacidad y él le dijo que no hacía falta y que seguiría leyéndola más tarde cuando estuviera en su habitación.

Hermione sonrió agradecida y se dispuso a pasar un rato agradable en la compañía del que siempre había sido su amigo más querido. Durante un rato charlaron de recuerdos divertidos, pero cuando él nombró uno concreto que había vivido junto a Ginny, la risa se le cortó de repente.

Hermione le vio contemplar el fuego y luego derramar algunas lágrimas tras sus gafas redondas. Ella sólo tuvo una reacción posible, acercarse a él y darle un abrazo protector de los que tantas veces le había regalado en el pasado cuando más lo necesitaba él.

Harry no devolvió el abrazo, pero eso no sorprendió a Hermione, sabía perfectamente lo poco expresivo que era siempre en cuanto a las muestras de afecto. Aún así, una parte de ella se sentía dolida por su falta de interés ante aquella muestra de cariño. Cuando ella se apartó, decidió que ya era hora de irse, así que le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su propia habitación. Donde se acostó tras ponerse el pijama de manga larga que casi siempre solía usar.

Antes de dormirse, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, al recordar el dolor que había visto en los ojos de Harry. Al día siguiente, se levantó con unas ojeras tremendas, causadas por lo mucho que había llorado la noche anterior más que por la falta de sueño. Pero ni Harry ni Ron le preguntaron por su mala cara, sino que se limitaron a actuar como si todo fuese igual que siempre. Eso también le dolió a ella, pero no podía culparles.

Desde que estaba enamorado de Luna, Ron vivía en una perpetua nube de felicidad, mientras que Harry seguía en aquél estado triste que tenía desde que empezó el curso. Aunque Hermione tenía que reconocer que parecía más animado que antes. Esa noche, él le dijo junto al fuego de la Sala Común, que las cartas que seguía recibiendo de vez en cuando, tenían mucho que ver con que se sintiera mejor.

Por lo visto, la chica que tanto le admiraba en secreto, debía de ser una chica estupenda porque sabía qué cosas decir para animarle e infundirle esperanzas positivas. Hermione le preguntó si quería conocerla, pero él le dijo que por el momento no, pues no sentía por ella una curiosidad mayor que la de saber qué le pondría en su próxima carta. Su mejor amiga hizo lo que siempre hacía, desearle una buena noche y retirarse a su habitación.

Los días siguieron pasando con normalidad, Harry siguió recibiendo cartas de su admiradora secreta y el interés por ella fue acrecentándose cada vez más, hasta que una noche, él le dijo a Ron y Hermione que quería conocerla pero no sabía cómo pues ella nunca le había dicho con quién podía contactar para llevarle el mensaje. Ron y Hermione le dijeron que ellos tampoco sabían nada, pero le prometieron investigar el tema hasta encontrar alguna solución que propiciase el encuentro de Harry con aquella chica tan misteriosa.

Dos días después de aquello, Hermione llegó sonriente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor diciéndole a Harry que había encontrado una persona que conocía la identidad de su admiradora secreta. Ella le dijo también, que se ofrecía para llevarle a esta persona, el mensaje que Harry quisiera darle, este intermediario se lo llevaría directamente a la chica así que él sólo tendría que esperar la respuesta de ella.

Harry le dio las gracias y empezó a escribir un mensaje en un trozo de pergamino. Tras meterlo en un sobre, se lo dio a Hermione y ella desapareció de la estancia, regresando un rato después con la respuesta de la chica.

"_¡Por fin me escribes!. Pensaba que nunca te atreverías a hacerlo. Sé que quieres conocerme, pero de momento no voy a concedértelo. No quiero ser una simple chica con la que pasar el rato, Harry, sino la chica que estará contigo hasta que termines el colegio o incluso la que te acompañará el resto de tu vida. _

_Sé que esto suena muy mal viniendo de una desconocida pero te aseguro, que mis sentimientos por ti son realmente buenos, puros y más que profundos. Llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo todo lo que siento por ti y te prometo que no se irá así como así. Sólo quiero que sepas que no soy ninguna loca peligrosa y que estaría más que dispuesta a no sólo acompañarte siempre sino también a protegerte de todo lo que necesitases. _

_Quiero estar contigo y cuidarte, Harry. Sé que tú ahora no estás preparado para algo así, todo Hogwarts sabe lo mucho que extrañas a Ginny. Pero quiero que sepas que ella no es la única mujer del mundo mágico que podría quererte. Porque yo puedo, de hecho lo llevo haciendo desde hace años, sólo que tú nunca lo has sabido porque jamás hasta ahora te lo había dicho. _

_De todos modos es estúpido que te diga lo que siento cuando ni siquiera puedo ver tu cara aunque…espero que al menos, el hecho de que la gente comente que ahora se te ve más alegre que antes, tenga un poquito que ver con que yo te escriba. _

_Espero también que sigas animado conforme pasen los días y también espero que recuperes la sonrisa tan bonita que tenías siempre que ganabas algún partido de Quidditch, porque ya ni si quiera eso puede hacerte sonreír. _

_Sonríe Harry, hazlo por mí, por favor._

_Mis mejores deseos, de tu admiradora secreta."_

- ¿Quieres que le lleve al intermediario, algún mensaje de tu parte?.- preguntó Hermione al verle guardar la carta.

- No.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo malo en la carta?

- No. Sólo que por el momento no quiere conocerme.

- Oh, lo siento.

- Yo también. Pero supongo que puedo entenderla. Ella sabe que aún no estoy preparado para involucrarme amorosamente con ninguna chica.

- Sigues queriendo mucho a Ginny. ¿Verdad?

- Sí pero…creo que estoy empezando a superarlo. Sólo quiero seguir con mi vida, lo malo es que nada de lo que tenía planeado podré hacerlo realidad, porque ella ya no está.

- Harry por favor…- dijo ella con mirada suplicante.- Deja de torturarte con su recuerdo. Ella no querría que estuvieras así. Y yo…yo tampoco quiero que lo estés. Quiero que seas el que fuiste siempre.

- Ya no puedo Hermione. He perdido tanto que…ya no tengo ilusión por nada.

- ¿Entonces qué, te dejarás consumir lentamente como una vela?. Si eso es lo que quieres no voy a impedírtelo pero déjame decirte que eres idiota, un idiota enorme. No fue culpa tuya lo que ocurrió en la batalla final, no fue culpa tuya que los mataran a todos y tampoco fue tu culpa que Ginny, los gemelos y Arthur acudieran a ayudarte.

Ellos fueron allí por su propia voluntad y lo hicieron porque te querían lo suficiente como para dar su vida para proteger la tuya. Ahora tú estás desagradeciéndoles su sacrificio en la forma en que te estás comportando. Entiéndelo de una vez, Harry, ellos dieron su vida por ti, como la habríamos dado Ron y yo si hubiésemos muerto también, pero no lo hicimos.

Estamos aquí, a tu lado, como lo hemos estado siempre y tú, en vez de seguir adelante que es lo que deberías hacer, prefieres lamentarte por todo lo sucedido. Tonto, tonto y más que tonto. Lo eres con todas sus letras.

- Te estás pasando, Hermione.

- Pues te aguantas. Las verdades duelen. Pero yo prefiero decirte la verdad a pesar de todo. Si tú quieres seguir así por el resto de tu vida pues vale, pero no esperes que yo haga lo mismo porque no lo haré.

Puede que yo no tuviera a nadie especial a mi lado como sí tuviste tú a Ginny, pero al menos me tengo a mí misma, también a Ron, mis padres y por último a ti. Aunque ya no sé si merece la pena seguir a tu lado, lo único que haces es consumirte cada día que pasa y yo no estoy dispuesta a verte así. Cuando decidas que quieres recuperar las ganas de vivir, avísame. Hasta entonces…prefiero mantenerme al margen.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, que tú también vas a abandonarme?

- Sí Harry. Principalmente porque no considero que me necesites más. Yo ya no sé qué más hacer para intentar que levantes cabeza y que vuelvas a ser ese chico tan especial que siempre fuiste para mí.

Lo que ahora veo en ti no me gusta, me deprime, me frustra y me preocupa como no puedes ni imaginarte y lo peor de todo es que por mucho que lo intento, nada de lo que hago parece causarte un buen efecto. Así que me doy por vencida.

Si tú quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en ese mundo de tristeza y auto tortura…no voy a impedírtelo, pero te estás perdiendo un montón de cosas geniales sólo por no querer verlas. Piénsalo, Harry, si aún te importa algo mi opinión, piensa en todo lo que te he dicho. Quizás te sirva de algo.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Por ahí. Necesito estar sola.

Él no le impidió la huída, ni siquiera cuando la escuchó sollozar suavemente al levantarse del sofá y darle la espalda mientras se dirigía a la salida de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cuando ella se hubo ido, Harry se quedó contemplando el fuego mientras le daba vueltas a todo lo dicho por Hermione. Él consideraba que había sido muy cruel pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

Pensó en Ginny y sus familiares, pensó también en el resto de las víctimas asesinadas por Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pensó también en cómo era su vida ahora y no podía más que darle la razón a su amiga. Ella tenía razón, como siempre, en todo.

Él estaba desperdiciando su vida y era una vida que merecía ser vivida con alegría, ilusión y esperanza. Sobre todo porque Voldemort ya no existía y sobre todo, porque como bien había dicho Hermione, la tenía gracias al sacrificio que hicieron los familiares de Ron, y también la ayuda que le prestaron ella y el pelirrojo.

De repente se encontró recordando lo sucedido después de la batalla, cuando despertó en aquella cama de hospital. Lo primero que vio fue la cara sonriente de Hermione, una que mostraba no sólo alivio sino también alegría de verle vivo.

Recordó también todo lo que le contó Ron sobre lo que ella había hecho por ellos dos. Recordó incluso que Ron le había dicho que ella no estaba en condiciones de hacer todo lo que hizo y sin embargo lo hizo, porque su prioridad eran los otros y no ella. Pensando en eso, Harry no pudo evitar sentir una enorme admiración por Hermione. Una más grande que la que ya llevaba años sintiendo.

Pensó también en otra cosa, en algo que le había dicho ella antes de irse. El hecho de que a ella le dolía ver en lo que se había convertido y sobre todo, que ya no quería estar a su lado porque no se sentía útil para él.

Cuando Harry se imaginó viviendo una vida donde no estuviese ella, le entró tal angustia vital que sintió que le faltaba el aire. Tenía que encontrarla y decirle que iba a cambiar, que intentaría volver a ser el de antes y sobre todo, quería pedirle que no se apartase de su lado, porque la necesitaba mucho, tanto como jamás había necesitado a nadie.

Así que se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a buscar a su mejor amiga, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Hedwig entró por una de las ventanas de la Sala Común y se acercó hasta él, entregándole una nueva carta de su admiradora secreta.

Harry la abrió rápidamente, comenzando a leer su contenido en cuanto lo tuvo a la vista.

" _Hola Harry, espero que estés bien. Sólo quiero decirte que he decidido dejar de escribirte. Principalmente porque he llegado a la conclusión de que no merece la pena que lo haga. Podría decirte muchos motivos que me llevan a tomar esta decisión, pero el principal es que no creo que tú quieras conocerme. Es más, sé que si algún día descubrieras mi identidad, te llevarías una gran desilusión. _

_Además, sé que aún sigues muy enamorado de Ginny, bueno, eso lo sé yo y todo el castillo. Lo que intento decir es que no tiene lógica seguir esperando un encuentro contigo cuando tú nunca podrás verme como la veías a ella, porque ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada. En realidad somos el día y la noche, así que…¿Qué sentido tiene que nos veamos cara a cara?. _

_Aunque una cosa sí te digo, a pesar de todo, yo siempre te querré. Puedo decir con seguridad que eres el único chico que he querido toda mi vida. Me creas o no, es la verdad. Tú has sido y sigues siendo mi primer amor y estoy segura que serás también el último. La verdad es que me da pena no decirte quién soy pero…así es mejor. _

_De todos modos no creo que mi presencia te haga la vida más fácil o feliz. Todos los días te veo desde la distancia y por más que intento descubrir algún cambio en ti o tu estado de ánimo, no lo consigo. Así que lo mejor será que rompa el contacto que he tenido contigo a través de estas cartas. _

_Sólo espero que seas feliz con cualquier tipo de vida que quieras llevar, y si te sirve de algo, te diré que me habría encantado poder compartir esa vida contigo. Con todo el cariño de mi corazón, se despide de ti, tu admiradora secreta."_

Él dobló la carta y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica negra y roja. Seguidamente miró a su lechuza.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

El animal emitió un sonido de afirmación.

- ¿Te ha entregado ella misma la carta?

De nuevo, Hedwig repitió el sonido.

- ¿Es alguien que conozco?

La lechuza volvió a ulular afirmativamente.

- Entonces llévame donde está. Quiero verla.

El ave no se movió de donde estaba, la parte superior del sofá rojo. Eso le indicó a su dueño que no pensaba cumplir con la orden impuesta.

- Hedwig por favor, llévame hasta ella.

Pero no se movió. Harry lanzó una expresión de frustración.

- ¡Maldita sea, se supone que eres mi mascota y que debes obedecerme. Por qué no cumples lo que te he dicho. Es que acaso ella te ha ordenado no descubrirla!

De nuevo, el ave emitió un ruidito de afirmación. Harry volvió a maldecir de forma sonora.

- ¡Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora que estoy decidido a permitir que mi vida cambie, para una cosa que me despierta curiosidad no puedo tenerla porque mi estúpida lechuza no quiere decirme quién es ella!

Hedwig le miró de forma ofendida al escuchar el insulto que él le había dicho.

- ¡Si te molesta te aguantas. Lárgate a la lechuzería si quieres, no tengo ganas de verte!

De entre todas las reacciones posibles, la lechuza decidió levantar el vuelo, acercarse a su cabeza, darle un picotazo y con la misma, desaparecer rumbo al lugar que le había dicho su amo. Harry volvió a maldecir de forma sonora, sobre todo al ver cómo caía sangre por su frente.

Sin dejar de maldecir pero ahora por lo bajo, él se fue al dormitorio, se lavó la herida, la desinfectó con agua oxigenada y con la misma se fue a buscar a Hermione, pues aún tenía ganas de verla y decirle que había decidido cambiar para mejor. Tuvo la precaución de usar el mapa del merodeador para poder encontrarla con rapidez. En el momento que supo que estaba en la biblioteca, guardó el mapa y se fue derecho hacia allí.

Nada más entrar en la estancia la vio, estaba en una de las últimas mesas. Rodeada de un montón de libros gordísimos. Él sonrió, seguía siendo la misma sabelotodo que siempre había conocido. Con paso tranquilo, Harry llegó hasta ella. Agarrando una silla y sentándose justo a su lado. Ella levantó la vista en cuanto le vio, pero no le dijo ni un hola o qué haces aquí. Se limitó a abrir el libro que tenía en la mesa y ponerse a leer como si aún siguiera sola.

Harry no podía culparla, entendía por qué estaba ignorándole, estaba dolida y enfadada con él y él sabía que tenía toda la culpa. Porque durante meses, Hermione no había hecho otra cosa que intentar alegrarle la existencia además de apoyarle muchísimo. Él había hecho caso omiso de los intentos de su amiga y ahora ella le estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

A pesar de que él entendía por qué estaba comportándose así, no podía negarse así mismo que le dolía enormemente que ella no le dirigiese ni una sola palabra. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella le prestase un montón de atención y ahora que no la tenía, se dio cuenta que era algo que no soportaba de ninguna manera, más por lo que ella significaba para él que porque su ignorancia le hiriese el orgullo.

Decidido a intentar por todos los medios, conseguir que le hablase, él habló con cautela, empleando un tono calmado y tranquilo además de bajo debido al lugar donde estaban.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Por toda respuesta, ella pasó la página del libro.

- Es que quiero decirte una cosa. Bueno, varias en realidad. Pero la más importante es que he pensado en todo lo que me dijiste y he llegado a la conclusión de que tienes razón en todo, Hermione. Siento mucho haberme comportado como lo he hecho. Es verdad que estaba muy dolido por todo lo ocurrido, pero lo que más lamento es no haber sabido agradecerte toda la atención que me has dedicado siempre, no sólo estos meses.

Ella pasó otra página. Él la miró suplicante.

- Por favor Hermione, háblame. No me gusta que me ignores. Me hace daño…

Ella le miró durante un segundo, luego volvió a centrar su mirada en el libro.

- Vale, sigue ignorándome, pero al menos dime durante cuánto tiempo vas a estar castigándome así.

Ese comentario sí que hizo que ella le mirase por más de un segundo. Pero cuando él pensaba que iba a decirle algo, la vio volver a mirar de nuevo el libro para seguir con su lectura.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo él sin ocultar su rabia contenida.- Por mí puedes seguir ignorándome por toda la eternidad si eso es lo que quieres, pero luego no digas que no he intentado arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

Sin añadir algo más, él se levantó de la silla y salió de la biblioteca con paso ligero pero silencioso mientras los ojos marrones de Hermione seguían cada paso que daba. Cuando él se marchó, unas gotas cayeron en el libro que estaba abierto. Luego dejaron de caer cuando la dueña de esas lágrimas decidió abandonar la estancia para comenzar su guardia de la tarde.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Harry entró en el Gran Comedor tomando asiento junto a Ron, viendo de paso, que él estaba acompañado de Luna y Hermione. Durante todo el rato que pasaron comiendo, Harry la vio charlar con la rubia y el pelirrojo, pero cada vez que él intentaba participar en alguna de las conversaciones que tenía Hermione, dándole a ella su opinión en algo, ella se callaba volviendo sólo a responder cuando Ron o Luna le decían algo.

Harry sentía que iba a explotar por dentro y no entendía por qué. Después de todo, sólo se trataba de la ignorancia de su mejor amiga y no es como si él no supiera lo que era que alguien le ignorase cuando se había tirado gran parte de su vida siendo ignorado y humillado por los Dursleys.

Pero Hermione no era como ellos, nunca lo había sido, y el simple hecho de que ahora imitase esa faceta del comportamiento de sus parientes, estaba creándole tal malestar interno a Harry, que él pensó que ni siquiera la muerte de Ginny o incluso la de Sirius, le había dolido tanto como todo lo que sentía por culpa de lo que le estaba haciendo su mejor amiga.

Algo, que Harry sabía, se merecía con creces. Porque tal y como ella le había dicho aquella tarde en la Sala Común, él era un idiota con todas sus letras. Y de hecho se sentía bastante idiota, porque ya no sabía qué hacer, decir o emplear, para ganarse la atención de Hermione. Cuando la vio levantarse y decir que se iba a hacer la guardia nocturna, vio además, que le dio un beso en la cara a Luna y a Ron como despedida y luego se fue sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a él. Ahora sí que sentía que iba a reventar de verdad.

De hecho, gran parte de ese malestar interno se manifestó haciendo estallar algunas copas y platos que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Todos sus compañeros miraron con asombro el fenómeno repentino sin saber a qué se debía. Todos menos Ron, que sabía con creces todo lo que la rabia interna de Harry podía hacer cuando salía al exterior, pues fue así cómo venció a Voldemort, aunque Ron podría decirle a quien quisiera escucharlo, que lo sucedido con los platos y los vasos no era ni tan siquiera la cuarta parte de todo lo que podía hacer Harry cuando se enfadaba de verdad.

Intentando tranquilizar a su amigo, el pelirrojo le pidió en voz baja que se calmara, el moreno obedeció, pero Ron pudo ver que aún había mucha ira contenida tras aquellos ojos verdes.

- Sé lo que te ocurre.- Se aventuró a decir su mejor amigo.- No te gusta que ella te ignore, y aunque a mí tampoco me gusta ver lo que te está haciendo, sólo puedo decir que tú te lo has buscado. Porque durante mucho, pero muchísimo tiempo y no sólo desde que volvimos de la batalla, Hermione Granger se ha desvivido por ti como nunca se ha desvivido por ninguna otra persona.

Tú nunca has sabido verlo ni valorarlo, o al menos no has dado muestras de ello. No puedo decir que mi antigua relación con ella fuese mejor que la que tú tenías pero al menos reconozco que en alguna ocasión le di las gracias por las cosas que hizo por mí. Hazme un favor, Harry, presta atención a todo lo que voy a decirte, y hazlo de tal manera que escuches claramente todas y cada una de mis palabras.

- Tienes toda mi atención, Ron.

- Entonces escucha. Haz un esfuerzo y ponte en el lugar de Hermione. Dime cómo te sentirías si tú te hubieses comportado con alguien, como ella ha hecho contigo durante los seis años y medio que te conoce, y luego dime si no te mereces que ella haya tirado la toalla contigo, cuando incluso estuvo a punto de morir desangrada por todo el esfuerzo que hizo de llevarte al hospital además de ayudarme a recuperar los cuerpos de mis dos hermanos, mi hermana y mi padre.

Dime Harry, dime cómo te sentaría que aún estando tú en fase de recuperación de todas tus heridas, sacaras las energías suficientes para acercarte hasta su cama, ver que estaba despierta y luego preguntarle a todo médico e incluso toda enfermera que pasase por tu lado, cómo evolucionaba ella.

Dime también cómo te sentirías al volver con ella al colegio, verte a ti mismo intentando animarla, consolarla o infundirle esperanzas y que ella a pesar de todo, no respondiera a nada de eso y sólo se limitase a lamentarse de todo lo ocurrido en la batalla.

Dime si después de un tiempo más o menos prudencial, de seguir intentando casi cualquier cosa que se te ocurriese para alegrarle la vida y ver que ella sigue ignorando todos y cada uno de los esfuerzos que tú estás haciendo, dime sinceramente si no llegaría un momento en que tú mismo dijeses "vete al diablo. Yo seguiré con mi vida porque yo al menos sí tengo ganas de vivirla".

Dime Harry, dime sinceramente. ¿Puedes hacerte aunque sea una ligera idea de cómo se siente ella por dentro. Puedes o no, Harry?

Después de semejante discurso, tan maduro y profundo que hasta él dudó de que Ron fuese quien lo hubiese dicho, Harry sólo pudo responder de manera afirmativa moviendo la cabeza, pues sentía tal cantidad de emociones en su interior que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Pero Ron aún no había terminado con todo lo que quería decirle, así que siguió hablándole mientras Harry ponía toda su atención en escucharle.

- Lo más irónico de todo, es que la única persona de los tres, con la que peor se llevaba, es con la que mejor se está relacionando ahora. Porque yo, a diferencia de ti, he podido apreciar todas y cada una de las cosas que ella ha hecho siempre por mí, pero fue sin duda lo que hizo después de la batalla, lo que provocó que terminase de abrir los ojos de forma definitiva. Por eso decidí cambiar mi relación con ella.

Puede que tú no lo vieras al estar desmayado, pero te aseguro, que ver a Hermione Granger con las palmas de las manos agrietadas y derramando sangre por el simple hecho de seguir usando la magia aún sabiendo que estaba al límite de su aguante, es algo lo suficientemente valioso e importante para mí, como para poder apreciar la gran suerte que tengo de tenerla junto a mí.

Repito Harry, tú no lo viste al estar inconsciente, pero deberías haberlo visto porque estoy seguro de que sería un recuerdo que no podrías olvidar por mucho que lo intentaras. Tenías que haberla visto con las palmas de las manos llenas de sangre, llorando de dolor y aún así aguantando todo aquel sufrimiento como sólo ella puede.

Ella soportó todo aquello para poder crear un trasladador que nos sacara a los tres de allí y poder así llevarte al hospital muggle más cercano. En el momento en que fuiste atendido por los médicos, en vez de pedir asistencia para ella, decidió regresar conmigo al lugar de la batalla, ayudarme a transportar los cuerpos de mis familiares hasta mi casa y no contenta con eso, sacó más energías para darnos el pésame a mi madre y a mí. Entonces decidió volver al hospital y pedir ayuda para sí misma.

- Eso lo sé, me lo contaste hace meses.

- Pues te lo vuelvo a contar porque quiero que seas consciente de una cosa que creo aún no has notado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hermione Granger es la mujer más buena, admirable y estupenda que tú y yo hemos tenido el gusto de conocer.

- Eso ya lo sabía.

- ¿Y te has molestado en decírselo aunque fuese una vez?

- No.

- Pues deberías, Harry. Eso y cualquier otra cosa que consideres necesaria a la hora de mostrar tu afecto por ella.

Porque puedo asegurarte que siempre la he valorado mucho como persona, pero puedo decirte con toda sinceridad por mi parte, que desde el instante en que vi sus manos derramar sangre, decidí que hasta que llegase el día de mi muerte, me encargaría personalmente de hacerle saber a mi única y mejor amiga lo mucho que ella me importa además de lo muchísimo que valoro tenerla en mi vida. ¿Sabes una cosa, Harry?.

Admiro muchísimo a Hermione por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y otra gente. Pero lo que más admiro es la paciencia de santo que ha tenido contigo hasta decidir dejarte por imposible, porque si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, no habría esperado meses a mandarte al carajo. Creo que lo habría hecho desde el primer momento en que, al empezar el cole, tú no hubieras correspondido ni una sola de todas las muestras de cariño, atención y amor, que hubiese podido darte.

Ella te quiere, te quiere tanto como ni te imaginas. Pero se ha dado cuenta que tú no la necesitas en tu vida. O al menos eso es lo que ella piensa.

Ahora bien, si tú crees que está equivocada, te animo a que vayas a buscarla y se lo digas. Pero no te conformes con decírselo, demuéstraselo, Harry.

Por una sola vez en tu vida ten el valor y el coraje necesario para acercarte a tu mejor amiga, decirle lo que quieras y demostrarle que la quieres y lo mucho que ella te importa usando cualquier muestra de afecto que se te pueda ocurrir.

Eso sí, si a pesar de todo, ella sigue en sus trece de no querer volver a hablarte, cosa que dudo, no digas que fue injusta contigo, porque repito, si yo fuese ella, te aseguro que te habría ignorado mucho antes de lo que ella ha decidido hacerlo. Ya está, eso era todo lo que quería decirte. ¿Algo que añadir o seguirás mi consejo y te levantarás ahora para ir a buscarla?

- ¿Debería?. Ahora estará haciendo guardia.- Fue todo lo que se creyó capaz de decir. Ron sólo tuvo una reacción posible, darle un coscorrón suave en la cabeza para hacerle reaccionar, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo para indicarle que no estaba enfadado con él.

- ¿Que está de guardia, y qué más da, acaso cuando has querido algo y te has encontrado con algún obstáculo, te ha impedido conseguirlo, no, verdad?. Entonces déjate de tonterías. Vete ahora mismo a buscarla y si te da cosa interrumpirla en la guardia, entonces espera a que termine. Yo de ti la esperaría en la puerta de su habitación aunque pudiese tardar horas en volver.

- Estás seguro de que ella… ¿Querrá verme y escucharme?.

- Sí, Harry, estoy seguro de que ella escuchará todas y cada una de las palabras que quieras dedicarle. Lo que no sé es cómo reaccionará después de que termines tu discurso pero…conociendo a Hermione y lo mucho que te ha valorado, apoyado y querido siempre, me atrevería a decir que no sólo se limitará a darte un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ron no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de manera enigmática añadiendo con una risilla pícara…

- Averígualo por ti mismo.- Entonces volvió a adoptar una actitud seria para decirle algo importante.- Una última cosa, Harry. Si algún día descubres, que te gusta cualquier otra chica que no sea mi hermana, no pienses que estás traicionando el recuerdo de Ginny porque no es verdad, y tampoco quiero que pienses que el hecho de verte con otra chica que no sea ella será algo que me hará daño porque puedo asegurarte que no me afectará en absoluto.

Porque yo, al igual que Hermione, lo único que quiero es verte feliz y también quiero que sigas con tu vida y que vuelvas a enamorarte de todas las chicas que te de la real gana. Sean millones o sólo una.

Eso sí, Harry, si decides elegir una, al menos ten el acierto de que sea alguien con quien no sólo te sientas a gusto sino que además sepa valorarte como sólo tú mereces, aunque en mi interior sé, que sólo existe una chica en todo el mundo mágico, que te quiere y valora como nadie te ha demostrado antes y te aseguro también, que la chica a la que me refiero no es mi hermana.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Ron?

- Porque quiero que abras los ojos de una maldita vez y veas lo que ha estado siempre delante de ti.

- ¿Ver el qué?

- El amor verdadero. Siempre lo has tenido, sólo que no te has dado cuenta.

- ¿Amor…verdadero?. Creía que eso era lo que tenía con tu hermana.

- Pues no, yo te aseguro que no. Lo que tú y mi hermana tuvisteis fue sin duda bonito, pero yo no podría calificarlo como amor verdadero. Entre otras cosas porque ahora que lo vivo con Luna, sé lo que es y cómo se siente en el interior de uno. Aunque también te digo que mi hermana nunca me dijo que tú fueses su amor verdadero.

Sí es verdad que se tiró años ilusionada contigo, pero ésa no es la cuestión, Harry. La cuestión es que ella está muerta y tú vivo. Tú eres el que debe seguir adelante, tú eres el que tiene todo el derecho a rehacer su vida y espero que sea para bien. Porque Hermione no es la única persona que detesta verte triste y lamentándote. Yo también.

- De acuerdo Ron, comprendo todo lo que me has dicho.

- ¿Cada palabra?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- Salir en busca de Hermione, disculparme con ella, demostrarle que la quiero en mi vida y decirle también que voy a seguir adelante sin lamentarme más.

- Muy bien Harry. Ya me dirás si quieres, qué tal te fue.

- Hasta luego Ron.

Cuando el pelirrojo le vio abandonar el Gran Comedor, supo que había hecho lo correcto al haber hablado con Harry como lo había hecho. Secretamente esperaba que su mejor amigo no sólo pudiera arreglar su amistad con Hermione sino también descubrir la identidad de la chica de la que le había hablado.

Una que tal y como Ron le había dicho, era la única que siempre había sabido querer y valorar a Harry como nadie había demostrado.

Esa chica siempre había estado delante de él, pero él nunca la había visto. Por un instante Ron recordó todo el asunto de la admiradora secreta de Harry, él no sabía que ella había dejado de escribirle, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando pensó que si todo salía como él esperaba, Harry no necesitaría de ninguna admiradora secreta para sentir que había algo nuevo en su vida.

* * *

Era la una de la madrugada cuando Hermione Granger regresó de su guardia. Estaba agotada física y anímicamente. Había tenido un día durísimo, sobre todo por el hecho de haber decidido ignorar a Harry. Nunca pensó que sufriría tanto al hacerlo. Era algo que le dolía más que todas las heridas que tuvo por culpa de la batalla final.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, se dio cuenta que él estaba allí. Ella se quedó mirándole en silencio, sin creerse si era real o algún tipo de alucinación provocada por el cansancio supremo que sentía. Cuando él la saludó, ella supo que era real. Decidida a seguir ignorándole por mucho que eso le doliese, abrió la puerta sin devolverle el saludo pero antes de que pudiese cerrarla, Harry entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta antes de que ella lo evitara.

Hermione se le quedó mirando con una expresión más que seria y dolida en el rostro. Harry no dijo nada, sólo hizo lo que creía mejor dada la situación, darle la primera muestra de afecto de todas las que pensaba darle hasta haber arreglado las cosas con ella.

Aún sin decirle nada, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, haciéndolo de tal forma que no pudiese apartarse de él por mucho que lo intentase.

Cuando Hermione se vio encerrada en aquel poderoso abrazo, no pudo más que ponerse a llorar de forma sonora mientras sentía las manos de Harry acariciar su espalda con suavidad. Ella se permitió así misma disfrutar la cercanía que le estaba ofreciendo el que siempre había sido su mejor amigo.

Cuando creyó que había tenido bastante, intentó apartarse pero él no la dejó, sino que aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo aunque no lo suficiente para agobiarla o hacerle daño. Aún así, Hermione no se sentía a gusto. Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba sin dirigirle la palabra, ella se atrevió a decirle algo.

- Suéltame Harry.

Pero él no lo hizo, eso provocó más enfado en Hermione.

- Que me sueltes.

Él pudo intuir el peligro que encerraba aquella orden, aún así, siguió sin hacerle caso.

- Hazlo Harry, suéltame ahora o me veré obligada a hacerte daño.

Puede que ella cumpliese su amenaza, pero a Harry le daba igual. Por mucho que ella empleara algo para dañarle, él consideraba que había sufrido lo suficiente en su vida como para poder soportar lo que fuese que utilizase Hermione para conseguir liberarse de él.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que Hermione estaba liberando una auténtica batalla interna contra todos los sentimientos positivos y negativos que tenía por Harry, y si él supiera cómo de fuertes e intensos eran, seguro que la habría soltado de inmediato y luego se habría marchado en seguida de su habitación.

Tras esperar un poco más a que él obedeciera y ver que no era así, Hermione hizo algo que no había hecho en toda su vida. Usar la fuerza bruta contra Harry, pues no podía usar la magia al tener los brazos atrapados bajo aquel cuerpo masculino que aún la abrazaba.

Ella usó una de sus rodillas para darle en el estómago, no con la suficiente fuerza para tirarle al suelo pero sí la necesaria para que él no pudiese evitar agacharse y toser un poco.

Hermione le miró más que seria, mientras esperaba que recuperase el aire, esperando cualquier reacción de su parte. Aunque fue lo suficientemente prudente como para apartarse lo suficiente de él y que no pudiese encerrarla en otro abrazo sorpresivo sin que ella le viese intentarlo.

Cuando Harry dejó de toser, lo primero que hizo fue volver a incorporarse y mirar a Hermione con una expresión que ella no fue capaz de descifrar pero sí sabía que agradable no era.

- Creo que es la primera vez en toda mi vida que puedo decir que entiendo cómo debió sentirse Malfoy cuando le pegaste en tercero. Puede que a mí no me hayas dado un puñetazo, pero igualmente el rodillazo me ha dolido. ¿Tanto me odias como para verte en la necesidad de pegarme?

- Si me hubieras soltado la primera vez que te lo pedí, no te habría pegado. Tienes lo que tú mismo te has buscado, Harry. Y ahora te pido por favor que te marches de mi habitación y me dejes acostarme. Estoy agotada y lo último que me apetece es charlar contigo. Así que buenas noches y adiós.

- ¿Es que no vas a escucharme?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no creo que lo que tengas que decirme, me interese. Ya no.

- Entonces es verdad que me odias.

- No, Harry, yo no te odio. No podría aunque lo intentara, solamente estoy muy dolida contigo, pero no voy a explicarte por qué. Ya eres mayorcito para que tú mismo puedas sacar tus propias conclusiones. Lo único que quiero es que te apartes de mi vista.

- Pues no pienso irme.- Dijo él con decisión.- No lo haré hasta que me escuches, aunque eso implique que me hagas algo peor que pegarme un rodillazo. Vas a escucharme lo quieras o no.

- Tú no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.- Ella sacó la varita apuntándole con decisión.- Y si lo intentas…te llevarás una sorpresa desagradable.

- Tus amenazas me dan igual.- Él también sacó la varita apuntándola hacia ella.- Si quieres hechizarme por mí bien, pero te aviso que pienso defenderme aunque eso implique hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga.

- Yo no soy tu mejor amiga. Hace mucho que dejé de serlo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque es la verdad. Tú llevas meses comportándote como si todo lo que hubiera hecho por ti, no te importara en lo absoluto. Puede que tú tengas un concepto muy distinto del que tengo yo respecto a la amistad, pero para mí, una buena amiga es aquella que no sólo se preocupa por ti y te lo demuestra sino además es alguien a quien tú mismo valoras lo suficiente, pero tú…no das muestras de eso, ni tampoco de valorar mi amistad. Así que no me digas que soy tu mejor amiga porque no me lo creo.

- Sé que durante meses no he sido el amigo perfecto para ti, Hermione, por ello te pido perdón. Sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que estaba muy afectado por todo lo ocurrido en la batalla pero…lo creas o no, sí te sigo viendo como mi mejor amiga. Llevo seis años y medio de mi vida viéndote así. ¿Por qué iba a dejar de hacerlo?

- Porque en realidad, nunca me viste de esa manera. Si lo hubieras hecho te habrías molestado en decírmelo aunque fuese una sola vez. Pero no lo hiciste.

Como tampoco te tomaste la molestia de darme alguna muestra de afecto, salvo el abrazo que usaste antes para encerrarme tanto que por poco me cortas la respiración. Y dicho sea de paso, no puedo considerar tal abrazo como algo bonito ni mucho menos cariñoso. Sino más bien como algo posesivo de tu parte y sólo para que te quede bien claro, yo no pertenezco a nadie que no sean mis padres o yo misma.

- De acuerdo, punto aclarado. ¿Algo más que añadir?

- Sí. Me he tirado seis años y medio de mi vida cuidando de ti, preocupándome de tu bienestar y tú…ni siquiera me has dado las gracias por ello ni una sola vez en tu vida. Y no me digas que no sabías cómo hacerlo, porque has tenido muchos años para aprender a dar las gracias por algo así, de hecho, sé que sabes darlas, si no lo hiciste conmigo fue porque no querías o no lo considerabas necesario. ¿Y sabes qué?. Duele, Harry, duele mucho, tanto como ni te imaginas.

Porque no cuesta nada decir "gracias Hermione por estar siempre ahí", como tampoco cuesta regalarme un abrazo de los tantos que has podido darle a Ron y que yo te he visto darle.

No te atrevas a decirme que no sabes cómo expresar afecto, porque sé de sobras que sabes. Se lo has dado a Ron, incluso a Ginny cuando fue tu novia el curso pasado antes de que terminase y decidieras romper con ella para protegerla de Voldemort.

La cuestión es, Harry Potter, que yo no soy lo suficiente importante para ti como para merecerme ni un poco del cariño que hayas podido atreverte a dar en toda tu vida. Por eso no quiero escucharte, ni verte, ni estar contigo. Sólo quiero que te vayas de aquí y me dejes sola. Tan sola como me has hecho sentirme durante los cuatro meses que llevamos de curso.

- Yo…Yo lo siento mucho, Hermione, no era mi intención hacerte sentir así. De verdad que no.

- No sería tu intención pero lo has hecho, Harry. Y ahora vete, te lo pido por última vez.

- No pienso irme, aún tengo mucho que decirte y necesito que lo escuches. Por favor, déjame contártelo.

- No, no te dejo. Ahórrate las palabras y las disculpas, por mucho que lo intentes no van a servirte. Acéptalo de una maldita vez, me has perdido y te aseguro que para siempre.

- No lo dices en serio.

- Oh sí, ya lo creo que sí.

- No Hermione, no.

- Sí Harry, sí.

- ¡No!

Antes de que ella añadiese algo más, uno de los jarrones que había en la salita de estar donde ambos se encontraban, estalló de repente. Hermione ni se inmutó, aunque por dentro estaba sufriendo lo que no estaba escrito.

- Lárgate Harry. Lo digo en serio.

Él no obedeció, al igual que las otras veces en que ella se lo había dicho. Sino que se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba ella, pero Hermione escapó antes de que le diese alcance, encerrándose en el baño y usando un hechizo en el cerrojo para evitar que él entrase.

Lo que no contaba ella era con la fuerza bruta de Harry, que no era ni por asomo la que tenía cuando era un niño de once años.

La verdad es que Harry Potter actualmente era de todo menos un pobre niño famélico por falta de alimento. Así que él empleó parte de los músculos que había ganado con el tiempo, para derribar la puerta y entrar en el baño antes de que Hermione pudiera decir ni tan siquiera "Oh".

Cuando ella le vio acercarse con cara de pocos amigos, tragó saliva temiendo que pudiera pegarle, pero él no lo hizo. Lo único que hizo fue arrinconarla contra la bañera, por lo que Hermione no pudo seguir alejándose de él.

Aún sin bajar la varita, Harry decidió hablarle de nuevo a pesar de saber que ella no quería escuchar ni una sola de todas las palabras que aún le quedaban por decir. Y él las diría aunque ella no quisiera, las diría porque se lo había prometido a Ron pero sobre todo porque sentía que debía decírselas a Hermione si quería recuperarla cuanto antes, porque aunque hubiese pasado sólo unas horas sabiendo lo que era que ella le ignorase o no quisiera estar con él, para Harry, habían sido las horas más terribles e infelices de sus dieciocho años de vida.

Con más decisión que la que mostró cuando decidió tirar la puerta del baño, él le habló a su mejor amiga que estaba a tan sólo milímetros de su rostro, con lo cuál, Harry se aseguraba ser escuchado sin ningún atisbo de error auditivo por parte de ella.

- Puede que no quieras verme, hablar o estar conmigo. Pero yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte y no pienso marcharme hasta que las oigas. Primero y ante todo, quiero decirte que detesto profundamente el que me hayas ignorado toda la tarde. Segundo, puede que yo me lo haya buscado, pero tú sabes por qué me comporté como lo hice.

Mucha gente murió, Hermione, entre ellas Ginny y sabes bien que estaba muy ilusionado con ella. Y no, eso no justifica el que yo no levantase cabeza después de la batalla, pero sin duda tuvo mucho que ver en mi estado de ánimo de los últimos meses. Tercero, te agradezco mucho que actuaras con tanta rapidez para salvarme la vida llevándome a aquel hospital muggle donde desperté.

Cuarto, sé que lo hiciste al límite de tus fuerzas, cosa que también te agradezco infinitamente. Y quinto, lo creas o no, eres la mujer más importante que he tenido, tengo y tendré en toda mi vida. Así que por favor, te lo suplico Hermione, no te alejes de mí ni tampoco te apartes de mi vida.

Ya he perdido a mucha gente que me importaba, primero a mis padres cuando tan sólo tenía un año, más tarde a Sirius y Dumbledore, luego a Ginny…y ahora…tú quieres… ¿Abandonarme?. No por favor, no lo hagas. Te prometo que a partir de ahora me portaré de otra manera.

Te prometo que dejaré de lamentarme por los que murieron, te prometo también que volveré a hacer los deberes y hasta sonreír más o incluso no quejarme cuando me digas que tengo que repetir alguna redacción de las que puedan mandarnos. Yo sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes lo fue entre tú y yo…

Hermione tuvo que tragar saliva antes de dejar salir su respuesta. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar caer los millones de lágrimas que sentía en su interior por todo el conflicto emocional que tenía en su alma, con voz sincera y más que emotiva, ella contestó…

- Ya nada podrá volver a ser como lo era antes, Harry. Al menos entre tú y yo.

Al escuchar eso, quien no pudo evitar llorar fue él. Que dejó caer no sólo la varita, sino un montón de lágrimas que impresionaron a Hermione como pocas cosas la habían impresionado en su vida. Pero ella estaba decidida a no dejarse conmover por el dolor de su mejor amigo.

Toda la actitud non-grata que llevaba demostrándole a Harry durante la tarde y parte de la noche, no era sino una estrategia que había usado para conseguir que se expresara sacando todo lo que él pudiese llevar dentro. Hermione tenía que reconocer que le partía el alma ver a Harry sufriendo de aquella manera, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él.

Cuando más centrado estaba él en dejar salir sus emociones, se encontró así mismo encerrado en un poderoso abrazo. Quizás tan poderoso como el que él mismo le había dado a Hermione minutos antes de entrar a la fuerza en su baño.

Harry no intentó apartarse de ella, sino que se dejó aprisionar en aquellos brazos delgados que tan bien conocía. Unos que habían sufrido lo indecible en la batalla final. Sobre todo después de que terminase, pues a pesar de todo el dolor que ella tenía, había decidido seguir usándolos para crear el trasladador, llevarle al hospital, luego volver con Ron, ir a su casa, darle el pésame a su madre y volver con él al hospital.

Eran los mismos brazos que ella no quería enseñar desde que supo que tenía una horrible cicatriz que ocupaba no sólo su codo izquierdo sino parte de su antebrazo.

Eran también los mismos brazos que tantas veces le habían salvado de situaciones peligrosas al usar ella su magia para librarle de un Lazo del Diablo, unas Bludgers hechizadas o incluso usar un giratiempo para poder regresar al pasado y salvar a su padrino. Los mismos que un año y medio después de su muerte, lucharon junto a él en una batalla más que encarnizada para todos los que la vivieron.

Curiosamente para Harry, los únicos supervivientes eran ellos tres, los mismos que se hicieron amigos con tan sólo once años de edad sin saber aún todo el horror y los peligros que les depararía el futuro hasta haber vencido a Voldemort, cosa que ya habían conseguido con creces.

Puede que fuese Harry quien lo hubiera logrado, pero él sabía que sin la ayuda y el apoyo de Ron y Hermione, ni siquiera habría podido sobrevivir a las pruebas que tuvo que pasar hasta llegar a Quirrell a finales de su primer año en el colegio. Aunque lo que más sabía con claridad era, que de los dos, era ella sin duda la que más le había ayudado a salir de más de una situación peliaguda.

Sobre todo porque exceptuando la batalla final contra Voldemort, en todas las ocasiones anteriores en que él pasó por alguna situación de peligro hasta enfrentarse cada año a aquél loco que ya estaba muerto, había sido Hermione la única que siempre le había acompañado hasta que ya no pudo seguir más.

Ron nunca aguantó tanto, principalmente porque siempre sucedía algo que le dejaba inconsciente, fuera de combate o idiotizado tras ser atacado por un cerebro gigante lleno de tentáculos. La única persona que parecía resistir y aguantar todo lo que le echaran por delante, era Hermione Granger. Eso Harry lo sabía con creces, Harry sabía también que necesitaba calmarse y decirle a ella lo muy valiosa que era para él. Así que hizo lo posible por dejar de llorar aunque por dentro aún le invadiese la emoción.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente para poder hablarle, decidió que lo haría aún cobijado en sus brazos, pues se había dado cuenta que se sentía tremendamente protegido en ellos. Por lo tanto, no hizo ningún intento por apartarse de ella. Con la voz temblorosa por culpa de la congoja, él habló sabiendo en su interior que ahora ella le escucharía.

- Gracias Hermione, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde el momento en que me hice tu amigo, gracias también por estar siempre ahí, por salvar mi vida incontables veces y sobre todo gracias por haber sido no sólo mi amiga, sino también mi madre, mi hermana y mi consejera más fiel, lo creas o no, sí te estoy agradecido por todo eso y más que no te he dicho, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que me perdones y pueda recuperarte, porque Hermione, aunque no te lo haya dicho nunca, yo te necesito mucho, tanto como nunca necesité a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres, Sirius o incluso a Ginny.

Por favor, no me abandones tú también. No quiero que te marches de mi lado, tú no estás muerta, puedo retenerte, sé que puedo, sólo dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré. Haré lo que sea para asegurarme de que siempre estarás conmigo.

Yo te quiero mucho, siempre te he querido mucho, a pesar de que no te lo haya dicho hasta ahora pero sí que te quiero, de verdad que lo hago.

Dime que me perdonas, dime que no vas a dejarme, dímelo, porque necesito escucharlo. No quiero ni pensar vivir una vida donde tú no estarás conmigo. Ya sé lo que es, esta tarde lo he sabido y no me ha gustado nada. Creo que me ha hecho más daño que todo el que Voldemort pudo hacerme con su magia o incluso con la muerte de Ginny. Me creas o no, es la verdad, Hermione, es lo que siento sinceramente. No me dejes por favor, no me dejes…

Él volvió a derramar lágrimas, y ella volvió a apretar su agarre sobre él. Harry sintió también que ella comenzaba a acariciar su pelo negro. Diciéndole con ese simple gesto, lo mucho que le quería. Aunque él sabía de sobras que ella siempre le había querido mucho.

No sólo porque Ron se lo hubiera dicho, sino porque aunque en un principio, cuando ella se hizo su amiga, él no sabía lo que era el cariño o la verdadera amistad, había podido aprenderlo gracias a ella y todo lo que siempre había hecho por él. Por eso le había dicho todo lo de antes, entre otras cosas que había sido para él una madre y una hermana. Porque de esas dos maneras y de muchas otras la veía él.

Aunque ahora, después de darse cuenta que la necesitaba desesperadamente en su vida, se percató también de que la necesitaba como algo más que esas maneras o incluso como tan sólo su mejor amiga. No, no le bastaba con tenerla así, quería tenerla de otra manera más profunda, de la manera en que pensó que terminaría con Ginny si Voldemort no la hubiese matado.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Hermione y que ésa razón y no otra, era la que le llevaba a necesitarla tanto en su vida, a intentar lo que fuese con tal de que ella no se apartase de su lado. No es que la necesitase para vivir feliz, es que sin ella no había felicidad posible para él.

Tenía que decírselo, necesitaba desesperadamente decírselo, pero no sabía si ella le creería. Aunque tenía muy claro que era mejor arriesgarse a escuchar un rechazo que el hecho de callarse por miedo a uno y pasarse el resto de su vida pensando qué hubiera pasado si le hubiese dicho a Hermione lo que sentía en realidad por ella.

Cuando más metido estaba en todo ese asunto, sintió cómo ella se apartaba lo suficiente de él como para facilitarle el ponerse en pie si así lo quería. Harry aceptó esa invitación no hablada para poder levantarse y mirarla de lleno. Pero esta vez, prefirió alejarse un poco de ella para no tenerla arrinconada contra la bañera como había hecho antes.

Decidido a decirle cuanto antes lo que sentía, Harry abrió la boca para emitir sonido pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la escuchó decirle tan sólo dos frases.

- Te perdono Harry. Y no, no voy a dejarte, ya no.

Él no pudo evitar llorar otra vez, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras se abrazaba a su cintura. Hermione dejó caer todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde el instante en que él la abrazó al entrar en su habitación.

Ella volvió a acariciar su cabello a la vez que hacía algo que nunca hasta ahora había hecho con Harry. Entonar una nana que solía usar su madre cuando ella era pequeña y lloraba tan sentidamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora Harry. Con alivio comprobó que surtía efecto, porque antes de que ella terminase la melodía, él dejó de llorar. Se incorporó lo suficiente para poder mirarla de lleno y antes de que ella pudiese suponerlo o incluso evitarlo, él la besó en los labios.

Hermione se quedó sin reacción, no podía creerse que eso estuviera sucediendo y tampoco podía comprender por qué la estaba besando.

Lo único que pudo suponer era que él lo estaba haciendo como una forma de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería. O quizás porque estaba lleno de sentimientos intensos y confusos, pues después de toda la tensión emocional que había pasado no era extraño que él los tuviera.

Lo que sí que no pensaba Hermione era que Harry la estaba besando porque estuviese enamorado de ella, cosa que sí sucedía en realidad. Pero él no se lo había dicho, lo había intentado pero cuando la escuchó decirle que ya no iba a dejarle, le entró tal cantidad de emoción que no pudo evitar prescindir de las palabras y pasar a la acción directamente.

Tal y como le había sucedido con Ginny el año anterior cuando ganaron aquel partido y la vio sonreírle llena de felicidad. Él no pudo evitar tampoco el dirigirse hacia ella con paso decidido, y besarla sin decirle ni una sola palabra respecto a lo mucho que ella le gustaba. Aunque ahora era distinto, porque Harry no sentía que Hermione simplemente le gustase, sino que la amaba, la amaba tanto y tan sinceramente como nunca pensó que pudiera amar a alguien.

Por eso estaba intentando demostrarle a ella, por medio de todos los besos que él le estaba regalando, que la amaba de una forma sincera y más que profunda. Pero llegó un momento en que se quedó sin aire y tuvo que apartarse, momento que aprovechó ella para decirle…

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Harry?

Él no contestó, sólo sonrió de una forma que resultó especial para Hermione y volvió a capturar sus labios en otra serie de besos que ella aceptó aunque no correspondió. Como tampoco correspondió los primeros que le había dado.

Cuando Harry volvió a apartarse en busca de aire, sí que le dijo algo a ella.

- Lo he hecho porque quiero, y principalmente porque te quiero. Y no, Hermione, no te quiero sólo como mi mejor amiga, una hermana, mi madre o mi consejera. Te quiero de una forma mucho más profunda y bonita para mí, que todo eso. Te quiero como mi padre debió de querer a mi madre. ¿Entiendes?.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza como si le costase moverla. Harry quería volver a besarla pero esta vez se contuvo. Prefería escuchar lo que ella quisiera decirle. Y estaba seguro que merecería la pena oírlo, como cada cosa que ella siempre le decía. Él no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta volver a escuchar su bonita voz.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Harry, lo sabes de sobra. Pero antes de poder profundizar más en este tema, quiero decirte algo.

- Te escucho.

- ¿Qué pasa con todo el asunto de tu admiradora secreta?. Creí que querías conocerla.

- Ella me da igual. Es sólo una persona sin rostro. El tuyo lo veo claramente.

- ¿Cómo de claro?

Él situó sus manos debajo de cada lado de su mandíbula, con voz dulce y suave, contestó…

- Tanto como para contar las pocas pequitas que tienes en la nariz y que nunca hasta este momento había visto. Puedo decir que me gustan, pero no más de lo que me gustas tú en toda tu totalidad.

- Harry…

- Déjame terminar, por favor. Sé que te he robado esos besos y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ha sido la mejor manera de decirte sin palabras todo lo que quería antes de oírte decir que ya no ibas a dejarme. ¿Sigues pensando que no me abandonarás?

- Sí.

- ¿Y puedes prometerme que seguirás a mi lado aunque puedas no sentir por mí lo que sí siento yo por ti?

- Sí, lo prometo.

- Gracias…

- De nada. Y ahora suéltame, por favor. Yo también necesito decirte algunas cosas, pero prefiero hacerlo fuera del baño. ¿Me acompañas a la salita de estar?

- A ese lugar y cualquier otro al que quieras que te siga.

- De momento sólo a ése, Harry.

Una vez allí, ella se sentó en el sofá y él la imitó sentándose a su lado lo suficientemente cerca de ella sin llegar a cortarle el aire. Hermione le miró durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablarle de nuevo.

- Primero y ante todo, voy a decirte por qué me comporté esta tarde como lo hice, lo creas o no, tenía más motivos que el sólo hecho de estar dolida contigo. El principal era que supieras si yo era o no importante para ti. No, no contestes aún, todavía no he terminado.

Verás, Harry, yo siempre he estado a tu lado y sé que tú has sido muy consciente de eso, por eso pensé que la mejor manera de castigarte era ignorarte y evitar tu compañía. Quería que sintieras si te hacía efecto o no el hecho de no tenerme junto a ti.

Segundo, el que yo hiciera eso fue impulsado sobre todo por la intención que tenía de que te desahogaras, porque sé que a pesar de haberte visto llorar por la muerte de Ginny o de haber escuchado lo mucho que lamentas todas las muertes que hubo en la batalla, sé que no habías echado ni la mitad del dolor que llevabas dentro.

Y creo que antes, en el baño, con todo lo que me has dicho, lo has expulsado con creces. Y sé que lo has hecho debido sobre todo a lo mucho que te ha dolido que no te hiciese ningún caso esta tarde y parte de la noche que pasamos durante la cena.

Tercero, puede que a ti no te importe tu admiradora secreta, pero a mí sí. Sobre todo porque sé quién es.

- ¿Te lo dijo el intermediario?

- No.

- ¿La descubriste sin que ella lo supiera?

- No.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Entonces nada. No necesité descubrirla porque siempre ha estado ante mis ojos y los tuyos también.

- No te entiendo.

- Es muy sencillo, yo soy tu admiradora secreta.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, y sé que no te habrá gustado saberlo, pero tenía que decírtelo antes de que siguieras con el tema de los sentimientos que dices tener por mí.

- Los tengo, Hermione.

- No es que lo dude, bueno un poco sí, pero a decir verdad, creo más que tú crees tenerlos que el hecho de que puedas tenerlos.

Me refiero a…que esta tarde y esta noche has pasado por un gran conflicto emocional, todo eso unido a que me oyeras decir que no iba a dejarte, ha podido ocasionar que hayas confundido lo que sientes por mí y hayas llegado a creer que me quieres como algo distinto a tu mejor amiga. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que yo sí te quiero como algo más que mi amigo, y esto es algo que llevo sintiendo años, no sólo ahora. Por eso estaba tan molesta el año pasado contigo y Ron.

Él estaba con Lavender y no me hacía ni caso y se suponía que yo era su mejor amiga. Luego tú empezaste a salir con Ginny y parecías estar en una nube perpetua de felicidad, casi tan feliz como la que Ron siente ahora al estar con Luna. Yo sin embargo no era feliz.

Ya no por vuestros romances, sino porque me sentía muy sola. Pero bueno, sé que era normal que no pasaseis tanto conmigo como antes, después de todo antes no teníais novia y en fin, a una novia hay que dedicarle tiempo así que los amigos pueden quedar relegados a un segundo plano.

Aún así, Harry, eso no quita que pudierais pasar más tiempo que el que me dedicasteis. De todos modos ya me da igual, porque tal y como te dije antes en el baño, yo tengo un concepto de la amistad que quizás no sea el mismo que tienes tú y es ese concepto el que me hace apoyar siempre a mis dos mejores amigos a pesar del mucho o poco daño que puedan hacerme ellos. ¿Me vas entendiendo?

- Sí, todo.

- Pues aún hay más.

- Dímelo.

- El asunto de tu admiradora secreta viene porque cuando vi que como amiga no lograba animarte de ninguna forma, pensé que podría hacerlo de otra.

Así que empecé a escribirte y mandarte esas cartas por medio de Hedwig para poder sacar todo lo que tenía dentro con respecto a ti, pero también quería ver si eso lograba hacerte sonreír o incluso arrancarte alguna que otra carcajada. Porque la verdad es que pensé que te tomarías a broma el asunto, pero también te digo que todo lo que escribí en esas cartas no era broma.

Yo sí puedo decirte con seguridad, que estoy enamorada profundamente de ti. Y que ese amor me lleva a hacer lo imposible por asegurar tu bienestar. Me da igual si me sangran las manos al usar la magia más de lo que debo, o si necesito de mi último aliento para fabricar un trasladador que pueda llevarte a un hospital o incluso si después de todo eso, yo no hubiese logrado llegar hasta allí y que me atendiesen los médicos. Porque para mí, Harry, lo que pueda ocurrirme me trae sin cuidado.

Lo único que me importa es lo que te pase a ti. Y no, puedo asegurarte que no me sentó mal que me robaras esos besos, principalmente porque me los ha dado el chico por el que llevo años suspirando, pero en secreto, claro.

No podía decírselo a nadie, y mucho menos a Ginny, porque a pesar de que ella y yo nos lleváramos bien, sabía de sobras que ella también llevaba años esperando que te fijaras en ella como chica y no como la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo. Incluso me pidió consejo para poder llamar tu atención.

Le dije que saliese con otros chicos para que tú te dieras cuenta que ella era una chica deseable. Aunque tardaste años en hacerlo, al final terminaste por fijarte en su existencia, y puedo decirte que eso me dolió pero también me hizo feliz porque al verte feliz con ella también lo era yo por ti.

Cuando se quiere a alguien de verdad, Harry, tu felicidad no importa, lo única que te importa es la de la persona a la que tú quieres. Por eso era feliz al verte con ella. Aunque una parte de mí sufrió mucho el día en que decidiste besarla con la Sala Común hasta reventar de gente.

Nunca creí que fueses capaz de hacerlo, contando con lo poco expresivo que has sido siempre en lo que se refería a mostrar afecto, no pensé ni por asomo que fueras capaz de algo así, pero el hecho fue que lo hiciste y ahora puedo decir también, que me alegro de que lo hicieras, eso quiere decir que ya no eres tan tímido ni tan inseguro como sí lo eras hace algunos años.

- Tú tienes mucho que ver con eso. Fuiste la primera persona en hacerme ver qué era el cariño además de demostrármelo. Si yo aprendí a vencer, como tú has dicho, mi timidez y mi inseguridad, fue gracias a ti. Porque antes de ti, nadie me había dado un abrazo sincero, un beso en la mejilla o incluso decirme "Bien hecho Harry" o "Estoy orgullosa de ti". Puede que tú no lo supieras hasta ahora, pero lo eres, Hermione, siempre lo has sido.

- Gracias por decírmelo. Y perdona que cuando entraste en mi habitación te acusara de no haberme regalado algún abrazo o una muestra de cariño. Porque sí lo has hecho más de una vez, Harry, puede que no de la forma en que te acusé pero…sí me has demostrado que te importo aunque no hayas usado los besos en la cara o los abrazos que yo suelo darte cuando creo que los necesitas.

Existen muchas maneras de demostrar amor y cariño, y tú las has usado en mí aunque no fueses consciente de ellas. Cada vez que te has preocupado por mí, me demostrabas que te importaba, cada vez que te ofrecías a llevarme algunos libros, me demostrabas que velabas por mi bienestar.

Lo que intento decirte es que todo de lo que te acusé respecto a tu falta de cariño hacia mí, no era cierto que lo pensara. Sólo intentaba hacerte sentir mal para llevarte al límite y que sacaras el dolor que tenías dentro. No puedo decir que me sienta orgullosa de haberlo hecho, pero es verdad que no me arrepiento. ¿A que después de habérmelo dicho todo te sientes mejor?

- Sí pero…aún me falta decirte algunas cosas sobre lo que siento por ti.

- No hace falta. Ya lo sé, sé que me quieres, lo único que necesito saber es si sientes eso de verdad o te has dado cuenta que era debido a una confusión de sentimientos.

- No, Hermione, lo tengo muy claro. Yo te amo. ¿Entiendes?. Te amo.

- De acuerdo Harry, te creo.

- Y si tú dices que eres mi admiradora secreta la verdad es que me alegra saberlo porque sus cartas me encantaban. Y sí, tenías razón al pensar que algo así me animaría porque conseguiste despertar en mí una curiosidad y una ilusión que llevaba meses sin sentir.

- Bueno, si tanta ilusión te hace puedo seguir mandándote cartas. Después de todo, nadie ajeno a nosotros dos sabe que soy yo quien las escribe.

- Pues lo hiciste muy bien, ni siquiera parecía tu letra.

- Es increíble lo que puede hacer la magia. ¿Verdad?

- No, lo que es increíble es que a lo largo de esta noche, me hayas hecho sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, darme cuenta también que te amo, y además de eso, hacerme saber que tú también me amas. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo más por mí?

- Claro. ¿El qué?

- Besarme.

- Oh, eso no me importaría, pero es un poco difícil que lo haga y que te guste.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a gustarme?

- Porque yo no sé besar, Harry.

- ¿Bromeas?

- No.

- Pero yo pensé que en cuarto año tú y Víctor…

- No le dejé. Ya me gustabas por aquél entonces, pero no supe que te amaba hasta que pasé a quinto.

- Vaya…

- Sí, lo sé. Tal y como dirían Parvati y Lavender… " Jó qué fuerte."

Harry se rió un poco al escucharla imitar la voz de esas presumidas. Cuando él se calmó, ella le sonrió dulcemente. Él devolvió la sonrisa aunque de una forma algo tímida. Ahora fue Hermione quien se rió un poco al ver su timidez repentina.

Una vez que ella se hubo callado, se acercó hasta él lo suficiente como para poder pasar sus manos tras su cuello. Harry decidió usar las suyas para dejarlas en su cintura. Hermione se acercó lo suficiente a uno de sus oídos para susurrarle…

- No sé dar besos, pero si eres lo bastante paciente conmigo como para enseñarme, te prometo que te daré millones en cuanto sepa cómo darlos.

Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor extraño así que se quitó la corbata desabrochándose también los dos primeros botones de su camisa escolar pues sentía que le faltaba el aire. Cuando vio a Hermione apartarse lo suficiente hasta quedar de nuevo de cara a él, no esperó más para cerrar la poca distancia que les separaba y comenzar a besarla no una sino un montón de veces.

Primero lo hizo despacio, dándole así la oportunidad a ella para que intentase seguirle. Luego, cuando notó cómo ella era capaz de devolverle los besos sin perder el ritmo, decidió intensificar la sesión. Aumentando no sólo el número sino también la intensidad de los besos. Hermione también pudo seguir esos. Cosa que no sorprendió a Harry pues ella siempre había sido más que rápida aprendiendo cualquier cosa.

Un poco después de esa segunda e intensa sesión besucona, ella se apartó. Tenía los labios algo hinchados y más que rojos, al igual que los tenía el propio Harry, pero tanto el uno para el otro, seguían presentando un aspecto más que apetecible.

Hermione se atrevió a algo más que darle besos. Se acercó hasta su cuello y comenzó a recorrerlo usando los labios. Harry gimió de puro gusto, y conforme sentía que ella aumentaba la intensidad de la actividad, fue echándose hacia atrás pues sentía también que debía apoyarse en algo. Así que terminó tumbado bocarriba en el sofá de la salita de estar, con la cabeza en el apoyabrazos y con Hermione encima de él atacando aún su cuello.

Unos minutos después, ella se apartó, dándole algunos besos en los labios antes de apoyar la cabeza en uno de sus hombros y agarrar una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Harry simplemente sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Tras unos minutos de silencio, él decidió hablarle.

- Enséñame los brazos, Hermione.

- No.

- A decir verdad no sólo quiero verlos, también quiero ver qué aspecto tiene tu abdomen. El pecho no, sé que es un lugar demasiado íntimo para que me lo enseñes ahora pero…algún día tendrás que hacerlo.

- ¿Ah, sí, y eso por qué?.- Ella sabía la respuesta pero quería escuchárselo decir.

- Porque tú y yo…vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Eso, entre otras cosas implica el matrimonio además de una noche de bodas donde los novios se quitan la ropa. Por lo tanto terminaré viéndote las cicatrices lo quieras o no. Así que…por qué posponer el momento cuando puedes hacerlo ahora y comprobar por ti misma que no voy a asustarme al verlas y que tampoco voy a dejarte por el hecho de que las tengas.

- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, no las has visto.

- Pero sé que las tienes por haberme defendido de los mortífagos y del mismo Voldemort. Son cicatrices de guerra, eso no es algo que deba avergonzarte sino más bien enorgullecerte.

- Repito, tú no las has visto. Te aseguro que si lo hubieras hecho, no dirías que son algo por lo que sentir orgullo.

- No las he visto pero quiero verlas. Por favor, permítemelo.

- No.

- Hermione, déjame…

- Como tú bien has dicho antes, lo quiera yo o no, las verás en nuestra noche de bodas, así que qué más te da mientras tanto.

- Me da mucho. Un momento…tú has dicho… ¿Qué las veré en nuestra noche de bodas?

- Pues sí. Tú también lo dijiste antes, no sé por qué te extraña que lo diga yo.

- Porque yo lo decía más como ejemplo que porque lo diera por hecho. Si tú lo dices en serio…eso quiere decir que quieres casarte conmigo. ¿Verdad?

- Sólo si tú también quieres casarte conmigo.

- Por supuesto que quiero.

- Y yo.

- ¿Cuándo, cuando terminemos el colegio?

- O en cualquier otro momento que elijas. A mí me da igual el día, la hora y el lugar, lo que me importa es que serás tú y no otro, el hombre con el que pasaré el resto de mi vida. Sólo espero que cuando me veas sin ropa no te lleves un susto.

- ¿Y por qué debería llevármelo, por las cicatrices?

- Por eso principalmente, pero también porque puede que no te guste mi cuerpo.

- No digas tonterías.

- No son tonterías, a mi vecina le ocurrió eso. Aunque lo de ella fue peor, porque él no esperó a casarse con ella para verla desnuda. Más bien ni siquiera le hizo la proposición. Principalmente porque sólo llevaba saliendo con ella dos meses, y cuando fueron a hacer el amor por primera vez, la cosa fue genial hasta que ella se quedó sin nada ante él. Por lo visto, a él se le pasaron las ganas de repente. Y no entiendo cómo no pudo gustarle cuando ella es modelo pero en fin, cada chico es un mundo.

- Supongo que sí, pero ese tío era idiota perdido. Mira que despreciar así a su chica sólo porque no tuviera el cuerpo que él esperaba…

- Pues lo creas o no, hay muchos chicos así.

- Como también habrá chicas estúpidas. De todas maneras me dan igual. La única que me importa ya está junto a mí. ¿Verdad?

- Sí. Y puedo decirte que no te dejará ni siquiera después de muerta.

- Creo que voy a volver a decirte que te amo y luego te besaré hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas para hacerlo.

- Y a qué estás esperando…

- A que me digas que puedo.

- Puedes.

- Te amo Hermione. Coge aire, lo vas a necesitar.

Ella obedeció, y él no esperó más para apoderarse de su boca durante un buen rato. Pasado el cuál, volvió a quedar tumbado, sólo que esta vez, era él quien estaba encima de ella.

Hermione se quedó callada durante unos minutos, meditando el asunto de las cicatrices, finalmente se atrevió a permitir que las contemplara. Cuando Harry la escuchó pedirle que se apartase de ella lo suficiente para que pudiera sentarse, obedeció sin cuestionar por qué. Algo en su interior le dijo que merecía la pena hacerlo.

Sin decir nada, Hermione se quitó la túnica, el jersey de manga larga, lo tiró todo al suelo y seguidamente se desabrochó los botones de las mangas de su camisa. Ella enseñó primero el brazo derecho y Harry vio que estaba perfecto. A continuación, ella se levantó la camisa lo suficiente para que viese su abdomen, él no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando vio aquella enorme cicatriz que iba desde debajo de los pechos hasta antes de llegar al ombligo.

Lentamente y con cuidado de no mostrar nada indebido, Hermione se desabrochó los botones superiores de la camisa moviéndola lo suficiente hasta mostrar la cicatriz que tenía por encima del sujetador. Por lo que Harry pudo apreciar, le llegaba desde debajo del hombro hasta la prenda que aún le ocultaba el pecho.

Hermione decidió mostrarle un poco más, usó los dedos de la mano izquierda para mover el sujetador lo necesario hasta que se vio otro poco de cicatriz. Usando también los dedos de la mano derecha, ella cubrió su pecho dejando sólo al descubierto la parte que dejaba ver dónde terminaba la cicatriz, justo debajo del pecho derecho.

Harry supo entonces que la cicatriz iba desde debajo del hombro derecho hasta debajo del pecho. Una vez que ella creyó que había visto lo necesario, volvió a reajustarse la ropa, abrochó los botones y tragó saliva antes de enseñarle la última cicatriz, la que ella consideraba más horrible de las tres. La del antebrazo y codo izquierdo.

Con más lentitud y nerviosismo que el que mostró cuando se descubrió parte del pecho derecho, Hermione se remangó la manga larga de su brazo izquierdo. Dejando al descubierto aquella cicatriz en forma de ziz-zag, era idéntica que la que tenía él en la frente pero sin duda de mayor longitud que la de Harry.

Ella tenía razón al decir que era horrible, pero Harry no puso ninguna expresión que mostrase su desagrado aunque no pudo evitar que los ojos se le abriesen un poco al contemplarla. Hermione volvió a bajar la manga y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, se puso a llorar de forma silenciosa delante de Harry.

Él la abrazó, dándole algunos besos en el cabello. Luego acarició su espalda con suavidad mientras ella dejaba salir los últimos sollozos. Cuando ella se sintió con las fuerzas necesarias para hablar, él la oyó decirle…

- ¿Aún piensas que te gusto?

Y él no dudó un instante en responder…

- Mucho más que antes. Sobre todo por lo valiente que has sido. Aunque eso no es algo que me sorprenda, tú siempre has sido la más valiente de los tres. Porque ha sido más que valiente al atreverte a enseñarme lo que no quieres que nadie vea. Gracias, gracias por confiar tanto en mí como para hacerlo.

¿Si me sigues gustando?. Por supuesto que sí. Y mantengo lo que te dije. Quiero casarme contigo y verte desnuda en la noche de bodas. Ah, y sólo para que lo sepas, no eres la única que tiene cicatrices. Yo también, cinco. Y también las tengo en zonas íntimas. ¿Quieres verlas?

- Sólo si tú quieres mostrármelas.

- Por supuesto que quiero. Aunque te advierto que tendré que quedarme en ropa interior.

- Bueno, no voy a cogerme un trauma por eso.

- Entonces siéntate mientras me quito los pantalones y la camisa.

- De acuerdo.

Ella vio cómo Harry se quitaba todo lo que había dicho, con rapidez. Mostrando dónde tenía las cicatrices. Una salía desde debajo del cuello y llegaba hasta el centro de los abdominales. Otra iba bajo su axila derecha y terminaba en el codo también derecho.

Otra la tenía justo bajo el ombligo y se perdía bajo la costura de los boxers. La cuarta salía desde su rodilla izquierda y terminaba en el muslo de esa misma pierna, él se lo dijo. Y por último, la quinta cicatriz, nacía en el omóplato derecho y terminaba en la mitad de la espalda.

Mientras él se vestía, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse como una estúpida por estar tan acomplejada como lo había estado desde que descubrió sus cicatrices.

Ella podría jurarse así misma que las de Harry eran peores que las suyas, pero a ella no le importaban su aspecto porque ahora entendía por qué decía él que eran cicatrices de las que sentirse orgulloso en vez de avergonzado, ella sabía que tenía razón.

Cuando Harry volvió a estar vestido y sentado al lado de ella, Hermione no esperó más para darle no sólo las gracias sino decirle también lo mucho que había significado para ella el vérselas.

- Creo que puedo decir con seguridad, que he sido una estúpida al sentirme poco atractiva por tenerlas. Yo tengo tres y tú cinco. ¿Pero sabes qué?.

Creo que las tuyas están en lugares más que sexys. Así que no creo que me asuste cuando te vea sin ropa. Y por otro lado, quiero darte las gracias como tú hiciste antes. Tanto por enseñármelas como por confiar en mí lo suficiente para hacerlo. Aunque también quiero decirte otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con eso.

- Qué cosa.

- Te amo Harry. Te amo hoy y sé que te amaré siempre, durante el resto de mi vida mortal y también inmortal. ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Y sabes otra cosa?

- No, cuál.

- Necesitas coger mucho pero mucho aire, porque después de haberte visto en ropa interior, puedo decirte con seguridad que me han entrado unas ganas locas de darte millones y millones de besos. Así que coge todo el aire que necesites porque te va a hacer mucha pero mucha falta.

- ¿Ah, sí?.- preguntó de manera juguetona mientras se acercaba "peligrosamente" a ella.- Pues yo creo que a quien más falta le hará será a ti. Porque no eres la única a la que le ha hecho efecto el verte en ropa interior. Lo dicho, Hermione, coge mucho pero mucho aire.

Ella lo hizo, él también, y durante lo que Hermione pudo calibrar como más de diez minutos, estuvieron besándose sin parar, aunque el aire que habían cogido no les duró tanto, pero ellos supieron seguir con lo que hacían sin despegar los labios más de lo necesario para volver a coger oxígeno antes de seguir intensificando los besos y caricias que tanto él como ella, empezaron a regalarse.

Cuando terminaron, estaban tan cansados, que lo único que les apetecía era dormir. Así que fue Hermione la primera en levantarse, pues era ella quien estaba ahora encima de Harry.

- No sé tú.- Dijo ella.- Pero yo estoy hecha polvo. Necesito dormir algo.

- Yo también, así que buenas noches. Te veré en el desayuno.

Él se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escuchó la voz de Hermione decirle…

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- A mi habitación.- Dijo Harry como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Ah vale.- Dijo ella de manera resuelta.- O sea que prefieres dormir con tus compañeros antes que con tu novia. Pues muy bien, adelante señor Potter. Que pase usted una buena noche y ya nos veremos en el desayuno.- Hermione se giró dándole la espalda mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el dormitorio riéndose por lo bajo al recordar la cara de bobo que se le había quedado a Harry cuando la escuchó decirle lo de que prefería dormir con los chicos antes que con ella.

Pero sin duda, dejó de reírse en el instante en que al agarrar el pomo para abrir la puerta de su habitación, sintió cómo la mano de él se posaba en la de ella.

- Quiero dormir contigo.- Fue todo lo que dijo él mirándola con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos y que tanto gustaban a Hermione desde hacía siglos.- ¿De verdad me dejas?.- Cuestionó con claro nerviosismo en su voz.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo ella de forma dulce.- A partir de esta noche y todas las que quieras. Aunque pueda ir contra las normas, me da igual. Después de lo que hemos vivido antes de empezar el último curso aquí, el incumplir las normas es algo que ya no me preocupa nada. Y sé que a ti nunca te ha importado romperlas así que…tienes mi permiso para dormir conmigo todas las veces que quieras. Sea aquí o en Pekín. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Sí, Hermione, todo.

- Perfecto. Y ahora abre la puerta a no ser que quieras pasar la noche aquí. Yo al menos prefiero hacerlo en mi cama.- Ella dejó salir una risilla alegre mientras le veía abrirle la puerta y dejarla pasar al interior. Una vez lo hubo hecho, él la cerró, acercándose hasta donde había un perchero.

Harry se quitó todo lo necesario hasta estar cómodo. Que era toda la ropa menos la interior. Y aunque se sentía un poco cohibido al saber que ella estaba viéndole así, tampoco es que le creara un trauma. Así que se metió en la cama mientras veía a Hermione terminar de quitarse la ropa hasta que ella también se quedó en ropa interior.

Él pensó que ella se pondría el pijama de manga larga que tenía en una silla, pero ella no lo hizo, sino que se metió en la cama en las mismas condiciones en que lo había hecho Harry.

- Creí que te pondrías el pijama.- Dijo él justo a su lado.

- No, quería estar igual que tú.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Eso sí, Harry, no pienso ponerme mimosa ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso podría conducirnos a tener una familia antes de lo esperado.

- ¿Y eso sería tan malo?

- ¡Harry!.- Dijo sin ocultar su asombro.- Por supuesto que sí. Ni siquiera hemos terminado el colegio y conseguido un trabajo decente. ¿Cómo íbamos a poder mantener al niño o la niña?

- Con la herencia que me dejaron mis padres.

- ¿Aún te dura?

- Pues claro. Sólo gasto un poco de dinero cada vez que necesito algo para el colegio. Además, Hermione, puede que sea muy precipitado para ti, pero a mí no me importaría tener una familia ya. He pasado mucho tiempo solo y preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrirme mientras Voldemort vivía, ahora que él no está para joderme la existencia… ¿Por qué voy a reprimir mis deseos?

- Te entiendo. Pero te recuerdo que a la hora de hacer niños o niñas, se necesitan dos y no uno. La verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de ponerme a participar activamente de todo el proceso. Así que si no te importa, prefiero dormir.

- Por supuesto que no me importa. Aún tenemos muchas noches por delante para hacer futuras Hermiones.- Dijo él riéndose un poco por lo bajo.

- Pues yo prefiero hacer futuros Harrys. Aunque eso sí, con mi inteligencia prodigiosa.- Añadió ella también riéndose.- Seguro que así se evitaría más de una situación peliaguda cuando le pillasen en una de las suyas tal y como le sucedió a su padre.

- A mí no me han pillado tantas veces.

- Desde que tienes el mapa no.

- La verdad es que me da igual como salgan. Lo importante es que serán tuyos y míos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Buenas noches Hermione.

- Buenas noches Harry. Te seguiré queriendo cuando despierte.

- Yo también a ti.

- ¿Quieres que te abrace?

- Lo estoy deseando.

- Entonces ven.

Cuando ella abrió sus brazos, él no tardó ni dos segundos en cobijarse en ellos. Colocando su cabeza un poco más abajo de su cuello y agarrando de paso, la muñeca izquierda de Hermione, usando uno de sus dedos para acariciar el antebrazo de aquella cicatriz en forma de zig-zag que tanto la horrorizaba.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Hermione?.- Dijo Harry con suavidad.- No hay nada feo en ti y tampoco en tu cuerpo. Esta cicatriz no es más que una muestra de toda la belleza que tienes. Porque fue por algo bonito que te la hicieron. Aún lo recuerdo, recuerdo claramente cómo te pusiste delante de mí para interceptar aquella maldición. Usaste el brazo derecho para sujetarme detrás de ti y luego subiste el izquierdo para proteger tu cara del impacto.

Recuerdo también por qué te hirieron en el abdomen y en el pecho, fue por protegerme de dos ataques más. Tú gritaste de dolor mientras soportabas aquel daño inmenso sin tan siquiera apartarte un milímetro de mí.

Cuando intenté alejarte vi cinco hechizos potentes dirigirse hacia mí con una velocidad pasmosa, pero antes de que intentara usar algún hechizo para evitarlos, creaste un escudo a mi alrededor evitando así que me hicieran daño mientras tú usabas la magia una y otra vez a pesar de toda la sangre que perdías por culpa de tus heridas.

Recuerdo también que Ron intentó ayudarte y le dejaron inconsciente y cuando Ginny evitó que otra potente maldición impactara en tu espalda sin tú saberlo, Voldemort la mató. Tú conseguiste dejar sin sentido a los últimos cuatro mortífagos antes de caer desmayada delante de mí. Entonces el escudo desapareció.

Yo empuñé la varita sin contener todo lo bueno y malo que sentía y le lancé un ataque mucho más potente que el Avada Kedavra que él le lanzó a Ginny. Él sonrió pensando que lo evitaría pero aquella especie de energía negra y blanca se metió en su cuerpo haciéndolo explotar antes de que pudiese evitarlo. Cuando ya no quedaba rastro de él, vi también cómo te levantabas y te acercabas a mí, entonces me desmayé.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en una cama de hospital y ver tus ojos marrones mirándome con alegría y dulzura. Recuerdo también el beso dulce y suave que me diste en la frente antes de preguntarme cómo me encontraba. Así que puedo decir con toda seguridad que no hay nada feo en tu cuerpo y mucho menos en ti. Tú eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y me siento inmensamente afortunado de que hayas aceptado compartir conmigo la que aún me queda por vivir.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero Harry supo que lloraba porque su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Sin decir nada más, él se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder acercarse a su rostro, quitarle las lágrimas por medio de besos y luego darle otros tantos en los labios. Al final fue ella quien terminó dormida en el pecho de Harry. Que sólo tuvo que mover un brazo para apagar la luz, volver a apoyarlo en la cintura de Hermione y finalmente cerrar los ojos esperando el nuevo día. Uno que sabía sería feliz sólo por vivirlo con ella.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Como decimos en mi tierra…"¡Qué bonito, joé!". Ya sé que está mal que lo diga de mi fic al ser yo la autora pero es que no puedo evitarlo. ¡Qué bonito!. Si es que me encanta el final.

Creo que puedo decir con total convicción por mi parte, que éste es mi Oneshot favorito de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora. Lo considero el más emotivo y profundo entre la pareja Hermione-Harry. En fin, gente, espero que os haya gustado la historia. Ya me diréis lo que sea en los reviews. Sin más que comentaros por el momento me despido. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi. ;-)


End file.
